Una NO historia de amor
by BlueFireWorks12
Summary: Una tranquila mañana comenzó en Sweet Amoris, hasta que el delegado del instituto le pide al alumno más rebelde que le firme un justificante de ausencia. Esto desencadena una disputa entre los dos que acaba en algo inesperado. ¿Y es qué te podrías imaginar a Castiel celoso? ¿O que algo pudiera ocurrir entre los dos?
1. Atrapados

La jornada de clases ya había terminado en el instituto 'Sweet Amoris', los alumnos recogían sus libros, libretas, etc. para poder marcharse a casa, algunos debían quedarse ayudando a su club o haciendo papeleo como es el caso de Nathaniel, delegado del instituto.

Este se encontraba buscando a Castiel para que firmara otro justificante por ausencia, ya que el día anterior había faltado otra vez a clase.

—¡Al fin te encuentro!—exclamó cuando lo vio recoger algunas cosas de su taquilla, el pelirrojo simplemente gruñó.

—¿Qué coño quieres ahora?

—Has vuelto a faltar a clase, otra vez—le dijo—, debes firmar el justificante.

—Ni hablar, yo no firmo nada. A saber qué es lo que quieres hacer con mi firma.

—Te he dicho que es para el justificante y si no lo firmas... ten por seguro que te vas a enterar porque conseguiré que te expulsen, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Uy! ¡Qué miedo me das! ¡Vete a la mierda!—contestó para luego darse la vuelta para marcharse.

—¡Castiel! ¡Madura de una puñetera vez, joder!—dijo agarrándole del brazo para impedirle que saliera.

—¿Quieres que te de una buena paliza? ¿Verdad?—se dio la vuelta y agarró a Nathaniel por el cuello de la camisa. Escucharon los pasos de la directora aproximándose.

—¡Vosotros dos! ¿¡Otra vez peleando!?—gritó enfadada. Castiel soltó la camisa del rubio.

—Señora, puedo explicarlo. Castiel ha faltado nuevamente a clase, tan solo le pedí que firmara un justificante—intentó excusarse el delegado.

—¡Eso no es una razón para pelearse de esa forma!—él bufó.

—Digamos que paso de firmar nada...

—Dejen de pelearse como críos. Si escucho un solo grito más llamaré a sus casas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, directora—contestó solo Nathaniel. La directora salió del instituto, seguramente tendría papeleo que hacer fuera.

—Si tan poco confías en mí acompáñame a dejar el justificante en su sitio—musitó.

—Joder. Mira que eres pesado—dijo volviendo a dejar sus cosas en la taquilla y siguiendo al delegado hasta llegar a la puerta. Nathaniel cogió su llave y abrió, luego entró, dejando la llave en la puerta.

—Aquí es donde se guardan—le mostró una estanteria.

—¿Dónde tengo que firmar para que me dejes ya en paz?—gruñó.

—Toma, es este el justificante—Castiel tomó un bolígrafo y lo firmó. Nathaniel le estaba observando para ver si ponía todo correctamente.

De repente escucharon la puerta cerrarse y la llave girar desde fuera.

—¡Uy! ¡Lástima, hermanito! ¡Hoy llegarás tarde a casa por haberme robado el móvil!

—¡Ámber! ¡Deja de comportarte así! ¡Ya te dije que no es mi culpa que hayas perdido tu teléfono!—le grita Nathaniel desde dentro de la sala.

—¡Estoy segura de que lo tienes tú! ¡Así que hasta que no lo confieses no saldrás de ahí!—contestó.

Luego oyeron los pasos de la chica alejarse.

—Mierda—musitó Nathaniel desde la puerta.

—¡Genial, mira lo que nos ha hecho tu querida hermanita!—dijo sarcásticamente el pelirrojo—¡Seguro que lo tenías planeado!

—¿Cómo crees que voy a querer quedarme encerrado aquí contigo? No seas absurdo—contesta—. Fue idea de ella, cree que le he robado el móvil y quiere hacerme llegar más tarde a casa para que mi padre me castigue... Siempre es así.

—No pensé que el afecto que tienes con tu hermana llegara tan lejos...

—Ya ves—el rubio se acercó a la puerta—, puede que quede alguien en el instituto... ¿HAY ALGUIEN? ¡ESTAMOS ENCERRADOS!—silencio total—¿HOLA?

No había respuesta.

—Genial, no queda nadie...—musita el delegado. Castiel bufó.

—¿Y las ventanas?—pregunta esperanzado.

—Tienen rejas, no podemos salir por ahí.

—'Yupi'—contesta el pelirrojo malhumorado.

—¿Llevas el móvil encima?

—¿Eres tonto o qué? ¿No viste que lo deje en mi taquilla?

—Ámber me ha quitado el mío esta mañana, tampoco tengo móvil.

—¿Tampoco hay teléfono aquí?

—Lo han puesto en la sala de profesores, no aquí.

—Mierda...—ambos se quedaron en silencio. Solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones—¿No puedo tirar la puerta abajo y ya?

—Si lo hicieras nos expulsarían—responde el delegado.

—A mi me da igual.

—Ya, pero a mí no. Si me expulsaran ya no podría ser el delegado.

—Entonces ya está, así mejor ¿no?

—No. Ni se te ocurra hacerlo.

—¿Me estás amenazando?

—No, te lo estoy pidiendo— Castiel le miró sorprendido ante esa reacción.

—¿Por qué tan amable?

—No estoy siendo amable, estoy siendo honesto.

El silencio volvió tomar posesión de la situación por unos minutos.

—¿A qué hora empiezan las clases por la tarde?—le pregunta el pelirrojo que se había sentado ya en una silla del fondo de la sala.

—A las cinco—contesta—, son las tres... Tengo papeles que ordenar—le dijo.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Nathaniel empezó a colocar cosas en los armarios y estanterias. Cogió un montón de papeles que iban en el estante más alto del armario pero no llegaba a dejarlos ya que su altura no ayudaba. Un brazo agarró los papeles por detrás y los dejó en el armario con facilidad.

—Gra-gracias—dijo poniéndose algo nervioso sin razón aparente. Volvió a tomar más papeles y siguió colocando, sintiéndose observado por el pelirrojo que seguía todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

—¿Estás nervioso? ¿Eh, 'delegadito'?—se burló.

—Cla...claro que no—contestó concentrado en su trabajo.

—¿Estás seguro?—dijo acercándose a él.

—Deja de molestarme—respondió alejándose. Poco después la mesa principal estaba despejada.

—He terminado—avisó el rubio.

—¿Y qué quieres? ¿Un premio?—Nathaniel le dirigió una mirada de 'odio'.

—Ja, ja, ¡qué gracioso!—respondió sarcásticamente. Los dos se quedaron callados nuevamente— Siento todo esto, Ámber es muy...—. Castiel le interrumpió.

—¿Idiota? Ya lo sabía, no es ningún descubrimiento...—contestó.

—En serio, discúlpa que...—le volvió a interrumpir.

—Deja de intentar que salga impune de todo, que seas su hermano no significa que debas hacer todo lo que te pide y pagar por todo lo que ella te hace.

—...Tienes razón—contesta— ¿Sabes? Creo que es la primera vez que estamos de acuerdo en algo.

Castiel se encoge de hombros. Luego escucharon unos pasos provenientes del pasillo. Ambos se miraron esperanzados y corrieron hacia la puerta.

—¡EH! ¿HAY ALGUIEN? ¡AYUDA!—gritó el rubio.

—¿Nath? ¿Qué pasa?—escuchó la voz de Sucrette desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Qué bien que estés ahí! ¡Ámber nos ha dejado encerrados!

—¿Nos?

—Sí, a Castiel y a mí—escuchó la risa de Sucrette.

—¡Vaya! ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—¿Ves alguna llave cerca?—Sucrette buscó.

—No, no hay ninguna.

—¿Puedes comprobar en la taquilla de mi hermana?—pregunta.

—¿Y si me pilla?

—No lo hará, se ha ido—responde el rubio.

—De acuerdo—Sucrette abrió la taquilla de Ámber fácilmente ya que la puerta de esta estaba entreabierta. Allí vio lo que buscaba, la llave de Nathaniel. Se acercó a la puerta de la sala de delegados.

—¡Ya la he encontrado!—anunció provocando un alivio a ambos chicos. Ella abrió la puerta—¿Estáis bien?

—Sí, perfectamente—responde el delegado sonriendo—. Muchas gracias, Su.

—De nada, si me disculpáis debo irme, vine a recoger la libreta de Lysandro que me ha pedido que la buscara—el rubio asiente y mira a Castiel, sentado aun en el fondo de la sala de delegados—. Hasta mañana, chicos.

Sucrette salió de la sala.

—Ya puedes irte, ¿ves?—señala la puerta.

—Sí, ya veo—dijo levantándose.

—Lo siento, Castiel.

—Deja ya de disculparte—se acercó al rubio y tomándolo del mentón le dio un leve beso en los labios. Luego salió de la sala sin decir nada.

Nathaniel tocó sus labios con sus dedos, sorprendido. ¿De verdad Castiel le había besado?


	2. Olvídalo

Era la mañana siguiente, los alumnos estaban a punto de empezar las clases de nuevo. Nathaniel se encontraba en la sala de delegados dejando ordenando algunas hojas que le había entregado la directora. De repente escuchó a alguien tocando la puerta, tragó saliva.

—¡Está abierto!—dijo girándose, cuando lo hizo vio a Kentin entrar, suspiró aliviado.

—¡Nathaniel! Necesito hablar con la directora, ¿sabes dónde está?

—Pues la verdad es que no, me dio unos papeles y se fue—respondió aun nervioso.

—Vale, iré a buscarla por ahí—se dio media vuelta—¿te encuentras bien? Pareces inquieto.

—¡No es nada! Estoy nervioso por los exámenes, eso es todo—mintió.

—Oh, vaya. No te preocupes. Seguro que un empollón como tú aprueba—se burla antes de salir de la sala, tropezándose con alguien al salir—¡Eh! ¡Ten cuidado!

—Largo de mi camino—era Castiel, que había entrado en la sala.

—Hey, tú—le dice, Nathaniel no le había mirado.

—Ah, hola—contesta nervioso—¿necesitas algo?

—¿Qué hacía ese idiota aquí?—gruñó.

—¿Qué te importa?—contestó molesto—¿qué querías?

—En realidad nada, solo quería decirte que olvidases lo de ayer, fue un error.

Nathaniel sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería pero prefirió fingir no saber de que hablaba.

—¿El qué de ayer?

—Sabes con certeza a lo que me refiero, ¿o tengo que repetirlo?—Nathaniel le miró al fin.

—Lo olvidaré, pero... ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—Ya te dije que fue un error, tengo que irme—dijo marchándose. El rubio suspiró.

—Vaya, creo que alguien está enamorado—escuchó la voz de Sucrette desde la puerta.

—¿De qué hablas, Su'? ¡Ni hablar!—ella rió.

—El timbre para entrar está averiado así que la directora me ha dicho que debes entrar ya en clase—le dijo la chica.

—Oh, claro—se levantó y siguiendo a Sucrette entró a la clase.

Al fin había pasado esa tortuosa jornada. Era la hora de volver a casa, ya había terminado todo el trabajo y no quedaban exámenes que hacer, así que el delegado se dispuso a recoger sus cosas.

—¡Nath!—le gritó Ámber.

—¿Qué quieres ahora?

—Dime qué te ha pasado con Castiel.

—No ha pasado nada—dijo sin mirarla a la cara.

—¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Y se lo voy a decir a papá!—gritó—¡Te espié esta mañana!

—¿Qué?

—Cuando Castiel entró yo estaba detrás de la ventana escuchando, te dijo que olvidases lo de ayer. ¿Qué de ayer?

—N-nada, Ámber—dice saliendo de la sala.

—No mientas, ¿qué pasó?

—Nada que no sepas, simplemente nos quedamos encerrados y charlamos—explicó.

—¿Charlar? ¿Castiel y tú? ¡Vamos! ¡No me lo creo!

—Nathaniel, la directora te llama, dijo que fueras al aula A—le habló Castiel que había escuchado las voces de ambos desde las escaleras del fondo, luego empezó a recoger cosas de su taquilla.

—Claro, gracias—contestó.

—Cuando vuelvas a casa diles a papá y mamá que me voy de compras con mis amigas así que no me esperen para comer—dijo la chica dirigiéndose a su hermano y saliendo del instituto.

Nathaniel asintió y se giró para dirigirse al aula. Castiel comprobó que Ámber se había ido, luego habló.

—Era mentira—le dijo.

—¿Qué?

—Que lo de la directora que te llama es mentira—explica—de nada.

—Gra-gracias...—dice enrojeciendo sin razón aparente. Castiel sonrió.

—¿Qué? ¿Te sigo poniendo nervioso?—dijo acercándose al rubio. Él empezó a retroceder.

—¡Os he pillado!—escucharon la voz de Alexy en el pasillo—. Sabía que no podía ser el único gay aquí.

—No seas absurdo, que te guste que te den no significa que a los demás les guste—gruñó Castiel.

—Eso decía al principio—rió— ¡Pero no os preocupéis! ¡Hacéis buena pareja!—Alexy estaba ya en la puerta.

—¿Pareja? ¡Verás lo que...!—exclamó Castiel a punto de ir a por él para darle una buena paliza. Nathaniel lo retuvo agarrándole del brazo—¡Suéltame!

—No pierdas el tiempo con él, no vale la pena. Te expulsarán...—dejó el brazo del pelirrojo en paz.

—Ya te lo dije, me da igual que me expulsen—dijo tranquilizándose un poco y cogiendo sus cosas—. Nos vemos.

—Adiós—contestó para luego salir detrás de Castiel.

Estaba siendo un día demasiado tranquilo para Nathaniel. Sus padres había salido y Ámber estaba con sus amigas, se alegraba de no tener a nadie molestándolo. Decidió disfrutar del buen día que hacía fuera así que fue al parque ya que Kentin le había llamado para que se encontraran. Comenzó a buscarlo por todas partes pero no conseguía encontrarlo.

De pronto, alguien o algo lo empujó al suelo, provocándose una fuerte caída. Se giró y vio a un perro enorme.

—¡Demonio!—¿otra vez Castiel? El perro corrió hacia su amo.

—Lo siento, a veces él...—no se había dado cuenta de que el chico al que había tirado era Nathaniel—¿Nath?

El rubio intentó varias veces levantarse pero el dolor en su pierna y espalda era insoportable.

—¿Desde cuándo me llamas 'Nath'?—dijo desde el suelo, el pelirrojo le tendió la mano para ayudar a levantarse.

—Desde que a mí me de la gana—contestó tirando del chico y ayudándolo a incorporarse—¿te encuentras bien?

—Digamos que tu perro me ha caído encima, la verdad es que no mucho.

—Discúlpalo, le gusta jugar...—dice el pelirrojo acariciando a su perro. Nathaniel gruñó y se alejó. Buscó a Kentin con la mirada.

—¿Esperas a alguien?—dijo en tono burlón.

—La verdad es que sí, ¿no habrás visto a Kentin por aquí?—Castiel levantó una ceja.

—¿Estás saliendo con ese?

—Claro que no.

—¿Entonces?

—Me pidió que viniera—al fin divisó al moreno andando por allí—¡Kentin!

Él miró en su dirección y luego comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

—Vaya, ¿Castiel? No te esperaba aquí—dijo en tono burlesco.

—Yo tampoco esperaba que tuvierais una cita—contestó en el mismo tono.

—¡Claro! ¿A que sí, Nath?—respondió siguiéndole la corriente y colocando un brazo encima de los hombros del delegado. Él se apartó de él con el ceño fruncido.

—Ja, creo que él prefiere una cita con una mierda antes de contigo—se burla Castiel.

—¿Una mierda como tú?—dice alzando una ceja.

—Te vas a enterar, gilipollas—se acercó a él con clara intención de pegarle, intentó darle un puñetazo que Kentin esquivó con facilidad. Nathaniel se metió en medio de los dos para separarlos.

—¡Parad de comportaros como niñatos!—gritó.

—Ah, ¿así que ahora defiendes a tu novio?—dijeron Castiel y Kentin al unísono. Luego se dirigieron miradas de odio. Nathaniel les miró soltando un bufido.

—¿Qué querías, Kentin?

—No te preocupes, ya no hace falta—contestó fulminando con la mirada al pelirrojo—, te dejo con tu 'noviecito'.

—Kentin, él no es mi...—el chico le interrumpió.

—¡Me importa una mierda!—exclamó antes de marcharse. El rubio suspiró y dio media vuelta, hacia la dirección donde estaba Castiel. Este le miró con indiferencia.

—No sé que le pasa, está muy...—el pelirrojo le interrumpió.

—¿Celoso? Ya me había dado cuenta.

—No lo entiendo, entre tú y yo no hay nada y...—de repente notó como Castiel estaba más cerca de él.

—Vamos—dijo agarrándole de la muñeca y con la otra mano llevando la correa de su perro.

—¿Castiel? ¡Suéltame! ¿Dónde vamos?

—A mi casa—respondió sin haberle soltado. Nathaniel intentaba liberarse de él pero la fuerza del pelirrojo le superaba. Pronto llegaron donde debía ser la 'casa de Castiel'.

Lo soltó para buscar sus llaves, abrió la puerta y luego le indicó que pasara él primero. Nathaniel dudó entre pasar o no.

—Entra ya—le ordenó—Siéntate en el sofá y quítate la camisa.

—¿Qu-qué?—ya se había sentado en el sofá, sonrojado.

—Quí-ta-te la puñetera camisa—le exige antes de desaparecer por alguna de aquellas habitaciones del pasillo.


	3. Confusión

Nathaniel no sabía lo que iba a hacer el pelirrojo así que permaneció quieto hasta que el volvió a la sala con un botiquín sanitario.

—¿Aun no lo entiendes? Te dije que te quitaras la camisa—Nathaniel frunció el ceño y se cruzó sus brazos—. Voy a curar lo que te hizo Demonio, no voy a violarte ni nada parecido—aclaró, Nathaniel apretó más sus brazos—creo—añadió. El delegado enrojeció pero decidió ignorar lo último que había dicho el chico.

—No me voy a quitar la camisa, no necesito ningún enfermero—protestó el rubio.

—No soy un enfermero—dijo acercando sus manos al primer botón de la camisa de Nathaniel que consiguió desabrochar. El delegado dio un brinco hacia atrás, soltando un quejido al haberse movido tan bruscamente.

—Estás herido, déjame verlo—dijo acercándose otra vez y desabrochando otro botón. Nathaniel le detuvo colocando sus manos encima de las del pelirrojo.

—No quiero—dijo.

—Me da igual lo que quieras—contestó desabrochando los últimos tres botones de la camisa del rubio, dejando al descubierto su pecho. El rubio bajó la cabeza sonrojado. Castiel deslizó la camisa para poder retirarla de una vez, cuando lo hizo pudo ver un mogollón de moretones y magulladuras en su espalda y sus costillas. El pelirrojo alejó sus manos de él.

—Demonio no pudo hacerte todo eso...—musitó sorprendido.

—No lo hizo él—susurró.

—¿Quién te lo ha hecho, Nath?—él se quedó en silencio—dímelo. No diré nada a nadie...

—¿Seguro?—dudó el delegado, Castiel asintió—. Fue mi padre.

El pelirrojo acercó la mano a una gran marca en la cintura del chico y la rozó con los dedos.

—Debe doler—el rubio se encogió de hombros. Nathaniel notó como las pulsaciones de su corazón se aceleraban. No comprendía absolutamente nada.

Castiel sonrió y luego se giró para buscar algo en su botiquín, el delegado se quedó estático. El pelirrojo tomó una pomada y comenzó a colocársela en las heridas provocadas por el padre de Nathaniel. El rubor de la cara del rubio se hacía cada vez más visible al estar siendo 'acariciado' por Castiel. Un momento, ¿os habéis dado cuenta de lo extraña que suena esa frase? ¡Deja de pensar en esas cosas, Nathaniel! Castiel estaba concentrado en cubrir los moretones que tenía el chico, pero de vez en cuando miraba la cara del delegado, sonrió ante la tímidez del otro. Espera, ¿Castiel sonriendo por el delegado? ¿Qué coño está pasando?

El pelirrojo soltó un bufido, dejó la pomada y comenzó a curar las heridas hechas por su perro y las anteriores. Nathaniel sin poder evitarlo soltó un suspiro al sentir la mano de Castiel rozarle. El chico sonrió socarronamente.

—He terminado, ya puedes ponerte la camisa—le dice—si quieres—concluyó sin haber borrado su sonrisa.

Nathaniel ingoró su comentario, luego, tomó su camisa, se la puso y comenzó a abrocharla con las manos temblorosas.

—Puedes marcharte—dijo el pelirrojo levantándose y desapareciendo por otra de las puertas del pasillo. Entonces, sin haberlo pensado, Nathaniel habló.

—¿Y si no quiero?—Castiel retrocedió.

—Pues quédate, me da igual.

Nathaniel abrió los ojos asombrado. El pelirrojo estaba actuando de una manera muy extraña con él últimamente. Luego escuchó la puerta principal abrirse.

—¡Cassy! ¡Estoy en casa!—era una voz femenina, él suspiró nervioso. Castiel salió de la habitación.

—¿No se supone que vendrías mañana?—gruñó.

—¡Sí! ¡Pero he podido volver antes!—entró hasta el salón—¡Oh! Tú no eres Lysandro, ¿verdad?

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

—Yo...—Castiel lo interrumpió

—No, él es un compañero de instituto—agarró a Nathaniel por el brazo y tiró de él—. Ya nos vamos—dijo llegando a la puerta— _Menos mal que no ha llegado un par de minutos antes_ —pensó el pelirrojo.

—¿No queréis quedaros a cenar, Cassy?

—No—contestó antes de cerrar la puerta y sin soltarlo del brazo arrastrarlo hasta salir de la casa, el rubio no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

—¿Cassy?

—Cállate, es una larga historia—protesta soltando al fin la mano del chico. Para eliminar la tensión que había en el ambiente, a Nathaniel no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que molestarlo.

—¿Y por qué no me lo cuentas? ¿Eh, 'Cassy'?—se burló.

—Cállate si no quieres acabar mal—Castiel comenzó a caminar por la acera de la cuidad seguido del rubio, que soltó una risita.

—¿Dónde vamos?

—Ya te dije que podías marcharte—contestó. Nathaniel lo miró, esta vez serio.

—Ya, pero tengo hablar contigo—le dijo.

—No seas plasta, lárgate por ahí.

—No me voy a ir hasta que me expliques algo—el pelirrojo paró de repente y se giró mirando ahora al rubio a la cara.

—Por si no lo habías notado, se me da muy mal explicar cosas.

—¿Por qué me besaste?—preguntó en un tono no muy alto y mirando sus ojos grises. Él se giró y siguió caminando—¡Castiel! ¡Dímelo!

El pelirrojo seguía andando, haciendo caso omiso al delegado.

—Castiel. Por favor—de repente, Castiel lo empujó hacia un callejón del bulevar.

—¿Y se supone que eres inteligente? Esperaba más de ti, 'delegadito'—replicó acorralándolo contra una pared. Nathaniel enrojeció y dio un traspiés, topándose con la pared, bajó la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo.

—Lo hice porque te odio—contestó el cruzando la mirada con la del rubio. Él lo miró confundido, era cierto que el beso que había compartido con Castiel no le había desagradado, es más podría decir que estuvo genial. Espera, ¿qué era lo que acababa de decir? No le comprendía.

—Eso no explica que...—el pelirrojo lo acorraló aun más contra la pared.

—Cállate—le exige acercando su cara a la del rubio.

—Castiel, quítate—le dice empujándolo sin éxito.

—Sabes que no lo haré—y sin decir más se empezó a acercar más. De repente escucharon una voz más en el lugar.

—¿Nath? ¿Sigues con este idiota?—apareció Kentin que esta vez se encontraba acompañado por Alexy. El pelirrojo se retiró, dejándolo libre.

Nathaniel le miró a él y luego a Castiel, bufó y bajó la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio.

—Te lo dije, Kentin. Estos dos tienen algo...—le dijo Alexy, dirigiéndose al moreno con una sonrisa.

—¿Estás saliendo con este tipo, Nath?—le preguntó el moreno cruzándose de brazos.

Él se quedó en silencio, mirando al suelo. Inmóvil. Luego notó el brazo de Castiel rodear su cintura.

—Sí, está conmigo—dijo para luego tirar del rubio que se encontraba en shock y luego empezó a caminar, sin haberlo soltado. Escucharon unas risitas provenientes de los otros dos chicos.

—Tenías razón, ha funcionado—dijo Kentin, ambos chicos se giraron.

—¿Qué?

—Todo fue idea de Alexy, os vio cuando estabais en la sala de delegados—explicó. Nathaniel enrojeció.

—¿Qu-qué?—tartamudeó.

—¿Qué? ¿A que soy buen actor?—dijo guiñando el ojo.

—Pero...—habló el pelirrojo pero fue interrumpido por Alexy.

—De nada. Si no os ayudaba no ibais a acabar juntos.

—¿Por qué intentas llevar a más chicos a 'tu campo'?—le replicó Castiel.

—¿Eso es un gracias?—dijo sonriendo—. Será mejor que dejemos a estos dos 'tortolitos' solos, vamos, Kentin.

El moreno soltó una risa antes de marcharse con Alexy a través del bulevar. Nathaniel dirigió la mirada a Castiel, quien mantenía la mano en su cintura. Este lo soltó y comenzó a andar nuevamente.

—Castiel—lo llamó, este siguió andando, Nathaniel caminó un poco más rápido para alcanzarlo.

—¿Qué?

—Yo... bueno... que...—de repente, Castiel se detuvo. Nathaniel le miró confudido.

—¿Es tu casa? ¿no?—dijo señalando la casa que se encontraba un poco más adelante. El rubio miró en aquella dirección.

—Sí, es mi casa—musita cabizbajo, realmente, no entendía por qué siempre que estaba con Castiel se ponía terriblemente nervioso.

—Hasta mañana—Castiel se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar.

—¡Castiel, espera!—gritó el delegado. El pelirrojo dirigió la mirada hacia atrás. Sin importarle que estuvieran en público, Nathaniel obligó a Castiel a girarse, luego colocó ambas manos en su nuca, luego le plantó un beso en la mejilla—Gracias.

El delegado sonrió y luego echó a correr en dirección a su casa. Castiel se quedó quieto, paralizado por el repentino beso y encima seguramente estaba sonrojado. Mierda.


	4. Es tu culpa, Castiel (Parte 1)

Había pasado ya dos días desde aquel encuentro. En el instituto todo iba medianamente normal, no hubo ningún encuentro importante entre Castiel y Nathaniel ya que ambos estaban ocupados en sus asuntos, Castiel simplemente estaba aprendiendo nuevas canciones para tocar en su guitarra y el delegado últimamente tenía más trabajo de lo normal ya que estaba ayudando a varios alumnos nuevos a inscribirse y preparar algunos papeles para el viaje de fin de curso. Eran ya las nueve y ya había anochecido, al fin, Nathaniel pudo terminar su trabajo y disponerse a volver a casa, la cual estaba sola, ya que sus padres tuvieron que irse de viaje por trabajo y Ámber supuestamente iba a dormir a casa de alguna de sus amigas.

Comenzó a caminar deprisa bajo la luz tenue de alguna farola que se encontraba en la calle, estaba ya muy cerca de su casa cuando de repente escuchó a alguien caer trás él. Se giró inmediatamente encontrándose a un hombre pelirrojo con una botella de whisky en la mano y con la otra apoyada en el suelo.

—¿Castiel?—preguntó desconcertado. Un hombre mayor que ambos salió de la penumbra de la noche.

—¡Hey! Castiel—dijo con dificultad, era obvio que estaba ebrio—¿Es esa la rubia de la que hablabas?

Nathaniel le miró levantando una ceja.

—¿No has visto que soy un chico, gilipollas?—contesto molesto.

—Ay, no te enfades, rubita—se acercó, echándole el aliento apestoso a alcohol. Nathaniel le dio un empujón para que se apartara. Este se cayó hacia atrás, quedando en el suelo al lado de Castiel, que se encontraba casi dormido debido a todo el alcohol que había tomado.

—Castiel, ¿entonces nos ligamos a la rubia o no?—le pregunta haciendo que el delegado se enfadara aun más.

—¡Gilipollas! ¡Que soy un chico!—le dijo apretando los puños y a punto de proporcionarle uno.

—¡Tú, cállate, rubia!—contesta acercándose más al pelirrojo que estaba cabizbajo, el hombre gruñó— Castiel, la rubia no me quiere, ¿me quieres tú, verdad? ¿A que me das un besito?

El delegado incrédulo se acercó, y le dio una patada lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se alejara de Castiel, luego lo agarró del brazo, obligándolo a levantarse.

—Suficiente—dijo antes de salir arrastrando al pelirrojo por el brazo.

—¿Nath? ¿A-a dónde me llevas?—murmuró débilmente.

—Cállate—le ordena mientras sigue tirando de él unas dos manzanas más allá del lugar donde se habían encontrado. Finalmente llegaron a la casa de Nathaniel, quien soltó al fin el brazo de Castiel que tanteaba con las manos para poder mantenerse en pie. El rubio sacó un juego de llaves y metió la correcta en la cerradura, seguidamente abrió la puerta. Entró el primero.

—Pasa—Nathaniel entró por el pasillo a continuación escuchó un fuerte golpe contra el suelo, se giró para ver que ocurría. Allí vio a Castiel, que se la había pegado con el escalón de la entrada. Soltó un bufido y acudió en su ayuda.

—Encima de que tengo que traerte hasta aquí, ni siquiera puedes hacer nada solo—se quejó levantándolo y dejándolo en una silla del comedor, a continuación cerró la puerta y entró a la cocina para preparar un café bien cargado para el pelirrojo. Mientras estaba en ello escuchaba los bufidos, soplidos, suspiros que emitía Castiel. Realmente se veía rídiculo así, soltó una sonrisa.

Le entregó una taza de café humeante al pelirrojo, este simplemente la tomó dificultosamente, tardó bastante en terminarla y en cuanto la terminó Nathaniel también había acabado de cenar.

El pelirrojo se quedaba inmóvil, con la taza entre las manos.

—Tengo mucho calor, Nath—le dijo con voz ronca.

—No es mi culpa que te emborracharas de esa manera—le regañó, mientras empezó a deshacerse de su corbata.

—No te quites eso, que ya te lo quitaré yo después...—musita quedándose casi dormido.

—¿¡De qué demonios hablas!? ¡Idiota!—dejó su corbata en la cesta de la ropa sucia y desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa para estar más cómodo.

—¿Demonio? ¿Dónde está? No le veo...—contesta mirando a su alrededor en busca de su mascota.

—Idiota...—le dice desde el baño— ¡Ven aquí!

Castiel duda en levantarse pero finalmente lo hace y a duras penas y tentando con las manos al fin llegó al cuarto de baño, donde se dejó caer encima del lavabo.

—Pensé que no llegarías—dice levantando una ceja—quítate toda la ropa y déjala ahí, luego te metes en la ducha con agua fría, te secas con esto—levantó una toalla—y luego te pones esa ropa de ahí—señaló un pijama y la ropa interior.

Seguidamente salio del baño, cerrando la puerta tras salir. Se dirigió al salón para preparar el lugar donde dormiría Castiel, cogió unas mantas, almohadas y demás cosas necesarias.

—¡Nathaniel!—él bufó—¡no puedo abrir la llave!—escuchó la voz del pelirrojo.

Soltando un suspiro de resignación fue nuevamente al baño, encontrándose a Castiel metido dentro de la ducha con tan solo la ropa interior y para colmo tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por culpa del alcohol. Se veía casi ''adorable''. Nathaniel se acercó a la ducha y abrió el agua, cuando de pronto la mano del pelirrojo atrapó su brazo empujándolo a él también dentro.

—PERO, ¿QUÉ HACES?—exclamó al sentir el agua fría caerle encima.

—Tú también tenías que darte una ducha—dice cabeceando pero sin soltar el brazo del rubio.

—¡Sí, p-pero no contigo—tartamudeó—¡Suéltame!—le gritó, pero Castiel no le hizo caso, tiró del brazo del chico provocando que quedaran a menos distancia todavía. Sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, los labios de Castiel ya estaban sobre los suyos. Forcejeó hasta que pudo librarse del agarre.

—¡CASTIEL!—empujó al pelirrojo y salió de la ducha chorreando, tomó una toalla y salió del baño. Castiel lo imitó a duras penas, tomó la toalla que le había indicado el delegado que cogiese, la cual se le cayó unas cuatro veces de las manos, se secó y se puso solo la ropa interior que Nathaniel le había dejado, dejando el pijama allí. Luego salió del baño tentando con las manos para no caerse.

—Castiel, ahí es donde dormirás—señaló al sofá—yo me voy a dormir ya, buenas noches.

Sin ni siquiera mirarle se retiró a su habitación, se tumbó en la cama y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Para Castiel la noche no fue fácil, estuvo vomitando, tumbado en el sofá, en el suelo y cuando ya se sentía mucho mejor volvió a acostarse entre los incómodos cojines del sofá.

—Jodido Nath, seguro que él se ha cogido los las almohadas cómodas—se dijo a sí mismo. Se levantó dando tumbos aun, con un dolor de cabeza impresionante y se dirigió al supuesto cuarto donde debía estar el delegado. Entró sigilosamente a la habitación, vigilando si el rubio despertaba. Por un momento casi se cae por culpa de un zapato que Nathaniel había dejado allí, logró mantener el equilibrio gracias a que se agarró a la cama de Nath.

—Sí que se está más cómodo...—pensó. Palpando con las manos para no caerse, debido al dolor de cabeza y a la resaca. Intentó atrapar uno de los cojines que poseía Nathaniel entre sus brazos pero no pudo quitarle ninguno porque estaba demasiado somnoliento. Y esa fue la causa por la cual Castiel cayó allí batido por el sueño.

Menos mal que era sábado y no tenían que ir al instituto, pensaron para sí. Nathaniel abrió los ojos perezosamente, encontrándose al pelirrojo durmiendo allí plácidamente. Se sobresaltó y se levantó de golpe.

—¡Joder! ¡Castiel! ¿Qué haces en mi cama?—le grita. El pelirrojo se remueve entre las sábanas.

—¡Deja de gritar, mierda! ¡Me duele la cabeza!

—¿Y a mí qué? Es tu culpa haber bebido ayer.

—Cállate y déjame en paz un rato—ese fue el momento en el que Nathaniel se dio cuenta de que no se había puesto ningún pijama.

—¿Y la ropa que te di?—preguntó mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de color rosa.

—Joder, mira que eres plasta. No me la puse, ¿contento? Ahora largo.

—No me puedes echar, estás en mi casa y estás en mi cama—contestó.

—Que me dejes un rato, joder—gruñó tapándose con las sábanas. Nathaniel le arrebató todas las mantas y las sábanas.

—Tu ropa está en el baño, ya puedes ir poniéndotela y marchándote, Ámber puede llegar en cualquier momento—dijo.

—Joder...—dijo incorporándose. Debía reconocerlo, el cuerpo de Castiel era perfecto, al menos para él. ¿Espera qué? Nathaniel se mordió el labio, ¿por qué su corazón latía ahora con más fuerza? Mierda.

—M-Muévete—tartamudeó—. Voy a vestirme.

—Pues vístete, ¿quién te lo impide?

—Tú, largo—señaló la puerta algo sonrojado.

—Entonces no me voy a mover hasta que termines de vestirte—sonrió el pelirrojo arrogante.

—Ni hablar, te dije que te vayas a poner la jodida ropa.

—Me gusta estar así—le dijo sin borrar la sonrisa—. Por cierto, ese color en tu cara te queda muy bien, quizás tenga oportunidad de verlo más a menudo, ¿no?—se levantó y se acercó al rubio.

—¿D-De qué hablas?—tartamudeó tratando de apartarlo sin éxito.

—Sabes muy bien de que hablo—siguió acercándose.

—Ponte la ropa de una vez y lárgate—dijo con tono amenazante.

—No me apetece—contestó él.

—¡Tenía que haberte dejado anoche con aquel borracho que iba a violarte! ¡Idiota!—le pegó un empujón.

—¿Qu-qué?—preguntó sin creerle.

—Un hombre te quería besar, ¡imagina que hubiera pasado si te hubiese dejado allí!—le acusó.

—¿Un hombre?—Nathaniel asintió con la cabeza.

—Y se empeñó en llamarme 'rubia'—dijo molesto—aunque le dije que soy un chico estaba demasiado ebrio como para entrar en razón...

—Es que eres rubia—dijo con una sonrisa.

—Soy rubio, que es otra cosa.

—Pero pareces una chica en muchas ocasiones...—Nathaniel gruñó.

—¡Lárgate de una puta vez!—exclamó furioso.

—Anda, era una broma... No te lo tomes así—le dirigió una sonrisa.

—Joder, que te vayas a...—escucharon la puerta principal de acceso a la casa abrirse, ambos se miraron asustados. Mierda.


	5. Es tu culpa, Castiel (Parte 2)

A continuación escucharon pasos aproximándose.

—Me las vas a pagar, ¡escóndete!—susurró el rubio.

—¿Dónde?

—Yo que sé, debajo de la cama, en el armario, da igual, escóndete YA—Nathaniel salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—Nath, ¿con quién hablabas?—pregunta su hermana levantando una ceja.

—Por teléfono—sonrió falsamente.

—¿En serio? Me pareció haber oído la voz de alguien proveniente de la habitación—Nathaniel ya comenzaba a sudar.

—Tenía el altavoz, es por eso...—dijo nervioso.

—Si tú lo dices... Voy ver como has dejado el baño—se giró, Nathaniel le impidió entrar colocándose delante de ella.

—Espera un momento, eeeh...—no se le ocurría ninguna excusa, salió disparado al baño—¡Me he dejado la ropa por el suelo! ¡Espera a que la recoja!

—¿Por qué estás tan inquieto? ¿Es qué escondes algo?—dijo entrando. Nathaniel recogió la ropa como pudo—¿Has traído a alguna chica a casa?

—¡Claro que no!—trató de esconder la ropa.

—¿Y esa ropa? No es tuya—señaló la chica.

—Es que... ayer fui a comprar ropa—sonrió falsamente.

—Esa ropa está hecha un asco—observó.

—Sí, es que se me cayó de la bolsa cuando volvía—mintió.

—A mí no me engañas, esa ropa parece de Castiel, tú no te vistes así.

—No es de Castiel—dijo saliendo por la puerta.

—¡Mentiroso!—le acusó.

—¿Cómo va a ser de él?

—Sé que algo está pasando entre tú y Castiel, ¡a mí no me engañas! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Sabes que me gusta y aun así...!—Nathaniel la interrumpió.

—No te incumbe—dijo saliendo de la habitación.

—¿¡Disculpa!? ¡Exigo que me lo digas! ¡Ahora mismo!

—¡Ya te dije que no te importa, joder!

—¡Eres un idiota! ¡Y se lo voy a decir a...!—escucharon un ruido proveniente de la habitación de Nathaniel, la chica se dirigió de inmediato a dicho lugar y abrió la puerta de golpe.

—¿Por qué entras en mi habitación de esa forma? ¡Ten más cuidado!—Nathaniel rezó por que Castiel estuviera escondido pero no era así. Estaba sentado en la cama del delegado, con el pelo revuelto, en ropa interior y cubierto con algunas sábanas. Ámber abrió la boca sorprendida.

—N-No es lo que piensas—intentó explicar el rubio—Yo nunca me acostaría con este tipo.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y por qué está en TU cama y no tiene ropa puesta? ¡No me esperaba esto de vosotros!

—Estaba borracho y tuve que traerlo—explicó Nathaniel.

—¡No os creo! ¡No! ¿Cómo habéis podido hacer _eso_ en mi propia casa? ¿Eh?—gritó al borde de las lágrimas.

—¡No hemos hecho nada, joder!—exclamaron ambos a la vez.

—¡Sois unos jodidos mentirosos! ¡Yo..!—Ámber ya había comenzado a llorar—¡Esto no se va a quedar así!

Nathaniel y Castiel cruzaron las miradas.

—¡Estoy segura de que lo habéis hecho aposta! ¡Para molestarme! Así que ahora voy a hacer que todo el instituto sepa lo que pasa entre vosotros dos—ahogó un sollozo.

—Por lo que más quieras, no lo hagas—pidió el delegado.

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó el pelirrojo resignado. Ella se lo pensó un poco.

—No quiero nada, de verdad que sois idiotas—los miró con odio pero también con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, a continuación la chica cerró la puerta dejando a ambos perplejos.

—Idiota, te dije que te escondieras.

—No me dio tiempo, se me cayó una caja encima en el armario, la coloqué pero luego tuve que taparme con las sábanas—explicó mientras el rubio le dio la ropa para que se vistiera.

—Joder, ¿sabes la bronca que me llevaré por esto? Eres realmente idiota. No debí hacerte caso ayer, tenía que haberte dejado—gruñó el rubio.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Nathaniel no contestó nada, simplemente bufó. Ya a Castiel solo le faltaba ponerse la camiseta. El delegado suspiraba y andaba de una punta de la habitación a otra, pensando qué le diría después a su hermana. Castiel se levantó de la cama mientras el rubio seguía andando de un lado a otro. Castiel le agarró del brazo.

—Habla con ella—le ordenó antes de salir de la habitación y poco después de la casa.

Nathaniel soltó un suspiro, realmente estaba perdido. Mejor dicho, los dos estaban perdidos, pero lo mejor era aclararlo. Pensándoselo dos veces, fue a la habitación de Ámber y tocó la puerta con los nudillos.

—¡Déjame en paz!—gritó la chica desde dentro. Nathaniel no le hizo caso y entró igualmente.

—Ámber, escúchame...—intentó explicarse.

—¡No! ¡No quiero que me lo digas! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Vete!—exclamaba.

—No me voy a ir hasta que me escuches—hizo una pausa—. No te he mentido... Castiel y yo no hemos hecho nada. Anoche me lo encontré borracho y tirado en el suelo por eso lo traje, además, seguro que si hubieras estado en mi lugar hubieras hecho lo mismo...

—Siendo tú no lo habría hecho—respondió ella—. Se supone que Castiel y tú os odiabais, ¿qué ha pasado con eso? O, mejor dicho: ¿por qué?

Nathaniel se quedó en silencio, pero luego pensó que era mejor hablar que callarse, porque el silencio se podía malinterpretar.

—No lo sé—respondió. Genial, esa había sido la respuesta del año. Ámber bufó y abrazó su cojín con fuerza—. Es decir... —soltó un suspiro—, no digas nada sobre esto... Por favor—rogó el delegado.

—¿Y qué gano callándome?—Nathaniel se encogió de hombros.

—Por favor...—le pidió.

—Te dije que no quiero callarme, ya me has molestado lo suficiente, ¿estás contento?

—No... Te recompensaré con algo...—insistió el rubio. Ella le miró, pensándolo.

—No—contestó la rubia finalmente.

—¡Lo siento, joder! ¿Por qué no...?—Ámber le interrumpió.

—¡Fuera de mi vista!—exclamó.

—¡Déjame terminar! ¿Por qué quieres joderlo a el también?

—A él no le quiero molestar, a ti sí—contestó.

—¿Por qué a mí?

—¡Porque eres un idiota!—gritó.

—Esa no es una razón.

—¡Vale! ¿Quieres saberlo?—dijo con los ojos llorosos—¡Me das envidia!

—¿Envidia? ¿De qué?

—No te hagas el tonto. Yo también quiero estar con Castiel—ella suspiró molesta.

—¿Eso quieres?—murmuró él—. Lo intentaré...

Una nueva jornada comenzó en Sweet Amoris, finalmente, el delegado pudo convencer a su hermana para que no contara nada sobre lo que había visto en su propia casa entre los dos chicos. Nathaniel empezó a buscar al pelirrojo por todas partes hasta que por fin lo encontró en el pasillo.

—Tenemos que hablar—tiró de Castiel hasta la sala de delegados.

—¿Qué coño pasa ahora? Es raro que tu 'querida' hermanita no haya dicho nada aun sobre lo de ayer.

—Eso es porque tuve que hacer un trato con ella—explicó el delegado, el pelirrojo arrugó el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué clase de trato?

—Una cita—Castiel bufo molesto—. Tú y ella.

—¿QUÉ QUÉ? ¡COMO HAS PODIDO...!—Nathaniel le puso la mano en la boca para que no gritara.

—¿Olvidas donde estamos? ¡Baja la voz!—le riñó y le destapó la boca.

—¿No había otra forma? Joder—dijo ahora en un tono de voz más bajo al anterior.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? Ya sabes como es ella—respondió el rubio.

—Sí pero también sabes como soy yo, no voy a salir con ella. NUNCA lo haré.

—Si no lo haces va a decirle a todo el mundo que nos hemos acostado y...—escucharon un ruido proveniente de detrás de la puerta, ¿es qué los estaban espiando? Castiel abrió la puerta bruscamente provocándole un golpe al 'espía'.

—¿Alexy? ¿Qué hacías ahí?—preguntó el delegado.

—Auch, vaya golpazo me has dado—se quejó.

—Estás acabando con la poca paciencia que me queda—gruñó Castiel.

—Creo que vais un poco rápido, ¿no? Deberíais...—dio varios pasos hacia atrás ya que Castiel se acercaba a él a punto de proporcionarle un puñetazo, tenía demasiada ira encima como para que siguieran molestándolo.

—¡Cierra la boca!—Nathaniel intentó retenerlo en vano y cuando Alexy estaba a punto de recibir el primer golpe, otro chico detuvo el puño del pelirrojo.

—¿Otra vez buscando problemas?—dijo Kentin molesto colocándose delante del chico.

—No te metas—gruñó el pelirrojo.

—Madura de una vez—respondió agarrando a Alexy del brazo y llevándoselo al piso de arriba.

Castiel apretó los puños con rabia, Nathaniel simplemente le ignoró, cerró la puerta de la sala de delegados y empujó a Castiel a entrar al aula A, la cual se encontraba aun vacía.

—Déjame, ya te dije que no voy a salir con Ámber.

—¿Y quieres que todo el instituto piense que eres gay?—Castiel gruñó.

—Es tu culpa.

—No, es la tuya, Castiel. Tú fuiste quien me besó el otro día y...—suspiró—. Joder, deja de jugar conmigo. Lo único que quiero es que me dejes en paz, que finjas una cita con Ámber para que cierre la boca y hacer como si no ha pasado nada.

—¿Nada? ¿Eso es lo que ha pasado entre nosotros? ¿Nada?—Castiel lo acorraló contra la puerta del aula.

—Deja de jugar conmigo—intentó empujarle pero Castiel ni se inmutó. Siguió acercándose.

—No es un juego—respondió antes de agarrarle fuertemente de la cintura y dándole un beso en los labios, esta vez mucho más profundo que los anteriores, Nathaniel abrió los ojos sorprendido pero luego se dejó llevar, llevando sus manos al cuello del pelirrojo y acariciando su pelo con delicadeza. El beso empezó a intensificarse demasiado así que para que luego no tuvieran otros problemas, Castiel se separó de él. Abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con la mirada penetrante de Castiel.

El rubio sentía sus mejillas arder, y observaba como el pelirrojo estaba también algo sonrojado.

—Suéltame—pidió bajando sus manos al pecho de Castiel para empujarle levemente pero no consiguió que se apartara.

—Si te digo la verdad... ahora me importa una mierda lo que piensen en el instituto sobre mí—hizo una pausa, mirándole a los ojos—pero si a ti tanto te importa lo que crea la gente, tengo una propuesta... Saldré a una cita con tu 'queridísima' hermana... solo si después podré hacer lo que quiera contigo—Nathaniel abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿qué acababa de decir?


	6. Deber vs Desear

—Vaya golpe te ha dado—musitó Kentin sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo y unos cubitos de hielo de la nevera del laboratorio.

—Es mi culpa, por haber espiado...—respondió el chico mientras el moreno sujetaba el pañuelo contra la frente de Alexy.

—¿Te sigue doliendo?

—Eh...—se sonrojó un poco ya que Kentin se había acercado más a él—. No, ya se me está pasando. Gracias—dijo con una sonrisa.

—De nada...—le entregó el pañuelo a Alexy para que lo sujetara él mismo—Oye... ¿Qué escuchaste en la sala de delegados que enfadó tanto a Castiel?

—Pues...—soltó una pequeña carcajada—. Dijo algo sobre que alguien iba a decir que se habían acostado... O algo así...

—Oh, ya veo...—Kentin bajó la mirada pensativo—. Tenías razón, esos dos no se aguantaban las ganas—rió también.

—Tu actuación fue muy realista, incluso parecía que estabas molesto por lo de ellos dos—miró de reojo a Kentin que mantenía la vista en el suelo con una sonrisa. De pronto el moreno levantó la mirada y vio como el chico le observaba con detención. Alexy bajó la cabeza rápidamente con una risa nerviosa.

—¿Qué pasa?—le preguntó Kentin.

—¡Nada!—respondió con una gran sonrisa.

—A veces me das miedo, no me espíes mucho, ¿vale?

—Nunca te he espiado.

—¿En serio? ¿Y por qué te acabo de pillar mirándome de arriba a abajo?—Alexy le miró nervioso y sonrió.

—Me gusta mirarte—admitió, Kentin dio un paso atrás, provocando que el chico soltara una carcajada—¿Estás nervioso?

—Claro que no—respondió sonrojándose un poco—¿Ya no te duele?

Señaló el ahora moretón de Alexy.

—No—sonrió—gracias—se acercó más a él plantándole un beso en la mejilla—. Tengo que ir a buscar algo en mi taquilla, nos vemos luego, Kentin—guiñó un ojo antes de salir de la sala.

Mientras tanto en el Aula A, se encontraban Castiel y Nathaniel. El delegado estaba nervioso, ¿qué tipo de cosas quería hacer Castiel con él?

—¿Vas a responder o te vas a quedar paralizado por aun más tiempo?—preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Yo... ¿Qué cosas quieres hacer conmigo?

—Ya te lo dije: lo que yo quiera—contestó con aires de superioridad. Nathaniel frunció el ceño—principalmente, tengo que aprobar la asignatura de Farres, si quiero que me den dinero para comprar una moto nueva.

—¿Solo quieres que te ayude a estudiar?

—Claro, quiero que me ayudes a ''estudiar''—dijo con una sonrisa arrogante. Nathaniel lo pensó un poco, pensaba que Castiel iba a pedirle otro tipo de cosas más pervertidas. Valía la pena si nadie más averiguaría su 'secreto'.

—De acuerdo. Te ayudaré, pero tienes que salir con Ámber después de clase—Castiel gruñó.

—Vale, vale. Deja de recordádmelo—contestó acercándose de nuevo a Nathaniel para besarle.

—No te acerques—dijo empujándolo y consiguiéndolo esta vez, pero no pudo evitar que Castiel se acercara a su oído.

—Recuérdalo: Lo-que-quie-ra—susurró antes de darle un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo de su oreja, después se alejó y salió de la clase. El delegado soltó un suspiro, ¡menuda tarde le esperaba!

El timbre sonó y comenzaron la jornada de clases, la cual se hizo más rápida de lo normal para Castiel. Mierda, ahora tenía que salir con la rubia. En cambio, para Nathaniel fue todo lo contrario, el tiempo transcurría lentamente y para colmo tenía que quedarse ayudando a la directora con el ajetreo del viaje de fin de curso.

Ambos chicos se encontraron en el pasillo al haber terminado.

—Nath—lo llamó empujándolo dentro de la sala de delegados la cual estaba vacía, seguidamente cerró la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Dónde tengo que llevarla?—le pregunta en un gruñido.

—Que elija ella, probablemente quiera ir a comer o algo así—contestó el rubio.

—¿Dónde estarás esta tarde?

—Tengo que quedarme en el instituto, así que seguramente estaré aquí—respondió.

—De acuerdo—se acercó a él y le plantó un beso en los labios. Nathaniel lo empujó casi de inmediato.

—Deja de hacer eso—le riñó sonrojado.

—Lo-que-quie-ra—contestó con una sonrisa arrogante y luego salió para encontrarse con Ámber. Pasaron unos minutos y ya casi todos se habían marchado del instituto, Nathaniel empezó a ordenar algunos papeles que tenía encima de la mesa, de pronto escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

—¿Nath?—entró Armin en la habitación.

—Ah, hola—saludó fingiendo una sonrisa.

—¿Estás bien? ¿No tienes fiebre? Tus mejillas están rojas.

—Ah, no es nada. ¿Pasa algo?

—¡Sí! Le dije a Lysandro que sujetara un momento mi consola porque tenía que meter unos libros en la taquilla y ¡bum! ¡No lo encuentro! ¿No lo habrás visto por casualidad?

—Pues no, quizás deberías mirar en el club de jardinería—le aconsejó el rubio.

—Ya miré y nada... Entonces seguiré buscando, gracias—el chico salió de la sala, dirigiéndose al pasillo y encontrando finalmente a Lysandro en el fondo de este.

—¡Por fin te encuentro! ¿Y mi consola?—preguntó.

—¿Tu consola?—se quedó pensativo—Sé que la puse en algún lado pero... no me acuerdo...

—¿Cómo que no te acuerdas?

—Pude dejarla en cualquier parte...—dijo pensativo.

—Joder... vamos a buscarla entonces.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí—Lysandro bufó.

—Vale, vale—acabó aceptando.

Era ya casi media tarde, Nathaniel podía marcharse ya a su casa y Lysandro y Armin se habían ido hacía más de dos o tres horas. El delegado comenzó a recoger los papeles, cuando hubo acabado se dispuso a salir de la sala topándose con Castiel antes de salir, el cual le empujó dentro de la sala de delegados de nuevo.

—¿Qu-qué tal ha ido?—preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa burlona al ver la mueca de Castiel.

—Han sido las tres horas más jodidas de toda mi vida—bufó sentándose en la mesa de la sala de delegados.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué te hizo?

—Es insoportable—contestó.

—Dime algo que no sepa—se burló Nathaniel.

—Fuimos a comer y luego al parque. Me obligó a acompañarla a tu casa, intentó besarme pero la aparté y me fui—explicó el pelirrojo. Nathaniel se le quedó mirando con expresión seria, Castiel hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Él le obedeció, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el pelirrojo tiró suavemente de la corbata del delegado para que se acercase más.

—Me debes una, y bastante grande—Castiel agarró la cara de Nathaniel con las dos manos. Este intentó apartarlo pero no pudo y no era por fuerza, si no porque era como si tuviera una guerra en su propia mente: lo que debería hacer y lo que deseaba hacer.

Finalmente se dejó llevar, quedándose quieto.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—preguntó el delegado sin poder soportar más la intriga que sentía al tener al pelirrojo a menos de diez centímetros de sus labios. Castiel sonrió con suficiencia y atrapando ahora las caderas del rubio lo atrajo más hacia él, acabando con ambos pares de labios juntos. Nathaniel lo único que hacía era dejarse llevar, bueno eso es lo que él quería hacer... ¿O quizás lo que debería hacer? ¡Menudo lío!

El caos que invadía su mente fue desvaneciéndose a medida que el beso se intensificaba más y más. Poco a poco su cerebro se colapsaba y sus pensamientos se nublaban, pero, extrañamente, no le pareció una sensación desagradable. Nathaniel llevaba un par de minutos sin apenas respirar así que lamentándolo un poco, rompió el beso que compartía con el pelirrojo, que soltó un gruñido tras haberse separado del rubio.

Ambos jadeaban e intentaban recuperar el aliento que ambos perdieron hace apenas veinte segundos.

—Castiel...—lo llamó, el pelirrojo levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con los ojos grises de Castiel— ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué haces esto?


	7. Ámber y Castiel NO son compatibles

Comenzaron una batalla de miradas que duró unos minutos, ninguno sabe cuántos. El rostro de Castiel estaba serio y el de Nathaniel se encontraba sonrojado. Las manos del pelirrojo no se movían de sus caderas, permanecían allí como si las hubieran pegado con pegamento.

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó al fin Castiel.

—¿Por qué juegas conmigo de esta forma? ¿Te estás vengando por lo de Debrah? Realmente no te entiendo.

Castiel gruñó.

—Ni se te ocurra mencionarla otra vez—le amenazó—. No es por ella y ya te lo dije una vez: No estoy jugando. Lo que hago, lo hago en serio y es real.

Nathaniel bajó la mirada mientras que el pelirrojo le obligó a acercarse más a él con las manos.

—¿Acaso estás molesto?—el rubio no respondió nada—Porque podría jurar que hace dos minutos no lo estabas.

Nathaniel se quedó algo pensativo.

—No es que me moleste—admitió—. Pero es demasiado extraño que siempre intentes violarme la boca...

—¿Eso es una queja?—preguntó con una media sonrisa. A Nathaniel ni siquiera le dio tiempo de responder ya que los labios de Castiel estaban sobre los suyos nuevamente.

El delegado temía que alguien entrara y los pillara pero segundos más tarde fue olvidándose de todo eso por culpa del beso, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar como las veces anteriores, pero esta vez sus brazos se apoyaron en los hombros del pelirrojo. Soltó un quejido cuando Castiel mordió su labio inferior y al abrir su boca por culpa del dolor, el otro chico tenía otros planes y no eran precisamente separarse, notó la lengua de Castiel dentro de su boca. Ese fue el momento en el que se quedó completamente paralizado, dejó de responderle al beso. El pelirrojo soltó un gruñido al separarse.

—¿Se puede saber que diablos te pasa ahora?

El rubio intentó contestar pero solo soltaba sílabas incoherentes.

—Teníamos un trato, debes cumplirlo.

—E-esto no entraba en el trato—tartamudeó un poco.

—Entraba lo que yo quisiera.

—Entraba que yo te ayudaba a estudiar, no esto...—hizo una pausa—. Esto es demasiado...—no terminó la frase.

—¿Demasiado qué?

—No lo sé, es extraño.

—Que te bese no tiene nada de extraño—contestó el pelirrojo. Nathaniel le miró ruborizado y Castiel simplemente lo soltó y bajó de la mesa donde estaba sentado—. Y si tan raro te parece—se acercó a su oído—lo seguiré haciendo hasta que te parezca normal.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la sala de delegados, dejando al rubio allí completamente anonadado.

Había pasado casi un día desde aquello, no habían hablado sobre lo que había pasado el día anterior. Actualmente, estaban en la clase del profesor Farres. Castiel se encontraba durmiendo sobre la mesa, con los brazos cruzados para ocultar su cara. El profesor ignoraba al pelirrojo, ya que así daba mucha menos guerra que cuando estaba despierto.

 _Es una jodida pesadilla, esta maldita rubia no deja parlotear y es muy molesta._

— _¡Hey! ¿No me estabas escuchando?—la miré._

— _No—respondí fríamente._

— _¡Debes hacerme caso! ¡Estamos en una cita!_

— _Deja de gritar. Definitivamente, estás loca._

— _¿¡Qué has dicho!?_

— _Lo-ca. Ah, perdona, no me había dado cuenta de que si hablo rápido no vas a entender, con la cabeza vacía que tienes... Seguro que hay eco—dije sarcásticamente con la clara intención de molestarla._

— _¿¡Cómo has dicho!? ¡Eres un...! —se calló antes de pronunciar la última palabra. Menos mal, algo de tranquilidad._

— _Vamos a ir a comer en ese restaurante—mierda, ya había tardado mucho en abrir el pico. Ámber señaló uno con aspecto elegante._

— _¿A eso? Es demasiado caro._

— _¿Qué tal el de al lado?_

— _Parece que está sucio—respondí._

— _¿Y aquel?—señaló otro._

— _No me gusta—dije._

— _¿Y dónde quieres ir entonces?_

— _Es que no quiero ir a ninguna parte contigo, joder—contesté molesto._

— _Si no lo haces voy a contar en el instituto lo que hiciste con mi hermanito._

— _El chantaje puede funcionar con él pero conmigo no._

— _¿Entonces te da igual que todo el mundo piense que eres gay?—ella levantó una ceja._

— _Me da igual lo que piensen de todas formas._

— _¿Acabas de admitirlo?_

— _No dije eso—seguimos caminando hasta entrar en un restaurante bastante sencillo y no muy visitado. Pedí una hamburguesa y ella una ensalada, ella se pasó la espera hablando mientras que yo me limitaba a ignorarla._

 _Al fin terminamos de comer y pedimos la cuenta. Puse sobre la mesa el dinero que correspondía a mi hamburguesa._

— _Son 14,80. Hay solo has pagado tu hamburguesa y tu bebida—dijo ella._

— _¡Anda! ¿Lo has averiguado tú solita?—dije sarcásticamente._

— _¡Eres un chico, tienes que pagar!_

— _Pagaría si fueras una dama, pero como no lo eres, paga tú lo tuyo—dije antes de salir del restaurante. Intenté escabullirme pero no sé cómo ni cuándo la querida hermana de Nathaniel me encontró fácilmente en el parque._

— _¡Hey! ¡No podías marcharte así como así!—la miré con indiferencia._

— _¿Ah, no?—dije sarcásticamente._

— _¡No! ¡Se supone que es una cita!_

— _Claro, claro. A los locos siempre hay que darles la razón—dije sonriendo._

— _¡Eres...!—se mordió el labio para no pronunciar la última palabra._

— _¿Qué?_

— _¡Cállate!_

— _No me des órdenes._

— _Hago lo que quiero—respondió con su usual tono de niñata._

— _Conmigo no—dije levantándome del banco donde me había sentado._

— _Vamos a sentarnos en el césped—dijo ella sonriendo. La miré con desprecio._

— _No puedo, tengo que ir a ver cómo está Demonio. La cita ha terminado—contesté girándome._

— _No puede terminar todavía, mejor te acompaño._

— _No._

— _Sí._

— _No, lárgate._

— _Voy a ir contigo—insistía, resoplé antes de girarme._

— _Mejor espérame aquí. Voy a buscarle y vuelvo, no le vas a caer muy bien que digamos—dije sin que se me ocurriera otra excusa. Ella suspiró._

— _De acuerdo. No tardes._

 _Di media vuelta aliviado, al fin era medio ''libre''. Me dirigí a mi casa, asegurándome de que Ámber no me siguiera. Nada más entrar mi perro saltó encima de mí y casi pierdo el equilibrio. Le puse comida y jugué con él durante lo que llegó a ser una hora, luego volví donde se supone que tenía que estar la rubia sin cerebro acompañado por Demonio._

 _Al llegar la vi allí con los brazos cruzados y con una mueca de enfado._

— _¿¡Una hora!?_

— _Sí, ¿algún problema?_

— _¡Claro! ¡Que ahora...!—gruñó con rabia—¡Llévame a casa!_

— _¿No te sabes el camino?_

— _¡Claro que sí! ¡Pero tienes que acompañarme! Luego te dejaré en paz el resto del día—me dijo. Esa idea sonaba tentadora, además, la casa de ella no estaba demasiado lejos_

— _De acuerdo—acabé aceptando y después de haber atado a Demonio con la correa comencé a caminar—Nathaniel, me las vas a pagar—dije para mí. Ella también andaba a mi lado e intentaba rozar su mano con la mía de vez en cuando pero yo no se lo permitía, movía la mano o simplemente cambiaba la correa de mano. Finalmente llegamos._

— _Ya he cumplido así que me voy —dije girándome._

— _¡Espera, Castiel!—no sé como hizo para que me diera la vuelta y que ella quedara muy pegada a mí._

— _¿Qué haces?—dije molesto y empujándola tratando de no hacerle daño, ya que si no me denunciaría. Ella cruzó ambos brazos alrededor de mi cuello y se acercó a mí, tratando de plantarme un beso en los labios. La empujé con más fuerza hasta que conseguí que se separara un par de metros._

— _¿Qué intentabas? ¿Acaso no tienes sangre en el cerebro?—gruñí—¡Ah, cierto! Ni siquiera tienes cerebro._

— _Pero..!—gritó hecha una furia y gruñó—¡Le diré a todo el mundo que Nath y tú sois...!—le tapé la boca con la mano._

— _Tú pediste una cita y eso has tenido, así que tienes que cumplir tu palabra y cerrar el pico—le dije quitando la mano de su boca, ella intentó responder algo pero no la dejé—. Y que te quede bien claro: JAMÁS, JAMÁS DEJARÍA QUE ME BESASES, JAMÁS. Y yo JAMÁS te besaría, ¿entiendes?_

 _Fue lo último que dije antes de dar media vuelta y marcharme sobre mis pasos._

Castiel notó un golpe en el brazo, abrió los ojos molesto y miró en la dirección de la que provenía el golpe. Era Lysandro.

—¿Qué?

—Estamos en clase—le respondió.

—¿Y?

—No sé, Nathaniel me dijo que te despertara—Lysandro se encogió de hombros. El pelirrojo miró en la dirección donde estaba el delegado, que se encontraba tomando apuntes de la pizarra. Castiel bufó. De pronto sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de las lesiones.

—¿Castiel?—le llamó su amigo mientras recogía sus cosas.

—¿Eh?

—Hay algo que no me has contado, ¿no?—Castiel se encogió de hombros.

—No.

—Mientes.

—Ya te dije que no. Tengo que irme—dijo levantándose y saliendo de la clase.

Cuando Lysandro se dio cuenta en la clase solo quedaban Armin, Alexy y Kentin, además de él, claro.

—Kentin, ¿te gustaría venir a la inauguración de la nueva cafetería de la ciudad? ¡Armin y yo vamos a ir ahora!—escuchó a Alexy hablar.

—Pero...—intentó hablar pero le interrumpió.

—¡Ah! ¡Tú también puedes venir Lysandro! ¡Estoy seguro de que Armin...!—la mano de su hermano le cubrió la boca y luego le dirigió una mirada de advertencia que solo provocó una carcajada de Alexy y la confusión de Kentin. Lysandro levantó la mirada.

—Venga, ¿por que no?—aceptó el chico. Alexy sonrió abiertamente.

—¿Tú, Kentin? ¿Te unes?

—No sé... Puede que...—él le volvió a interrumpir.

—Me han dicho que pondrían unas galletas deliciosas... ¡Pero si no quieres ir no pasa nada!—dijo saliendo del aula acompañado de su hermano y Lysandro.

—¡HEY, ESPERÁDME! ¡Yo también voy!—gritó entusiasmado para luego salir junto a los otros tres chicos.


	8. Dulce

—Castiel, no creo que sea una buena idea.

—Cállate, no se van a dar cuenta, puedes decir que tenías trabajo en el instituto—dijo mientras seguían andando en la ciudad.

—Pero...—el pelirrojo lo interrumpió.

—Ya no puedes arrepentirte—llegaron al fin a la casa de Castiel, ambos entraron. Nathaniel lo siguió hasta llegar al salón. El pelirrojo entró en su habitación mientras que el delegado se quedó allí. Poco después lo vio salir.

—¿Quieres comer algo?

—No, no tengo hambre.

—Ni yo—contestó.

—Entonces vamos a estudiar—dijo dejando un par de libretas sobre la mesa del comedor—¿Y tus padres?

—¿No es obvio? Están de viaje.

—Ah, es cierto—el rubio se sentó en la mesa.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Me dijiste que íbamos a estudiar...—contestó Nathaniel confundido.

—¿Eso dije?—el pelirrojo bufó y se sentó al lado del rubio.

—De la página 46 a la 83 hay que...—y ahí fue el momento en el que Castiel dejó de prestar atención, miraba al delegado señalar cosas en un libro enorme, hablando con tono serio y mordiéndose el labio de vez en cuando. Oh, mierda.

—¿¡Castiel!?—el pelirrojo despertó de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Qué?

—Me da la impresión de que no me estás escuchando...

—Es que no te estaba escuchando—Nathaniel soltó un gruñido.

—¡Pon atención por una vez en tu vida!

—Mi atención está en otras cosas—sonrió con arrogancia.

—¡Deberías intentar centrarte! ¡Así no irás a ningún lado!—cuando giró la cabeza vio que la cara de Castiel estaba mas cerca de él de lo que esperaba, intentó separarse pero el pelirrojo no se lo permitió, ya que colocó ambas manos detrás del cuello del rubio. El delegado se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, un par de segundos después se armó de valor para mirarle a los ojos y se percató de que la mirada de Castiel estaba dirigida a sus labios, ante tal escena una parte de él quería que le besase, pero la otra decía que aquello no estaba bien. Nathaniel se mordió el labio nervioso, luego el pelirrojo lo soltó y se separó de él riendo casi a carcajadas.

—¿¡Q-qué diablos haces!?—le gritó el delegado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Querías que te besara? Pensaba que no te gustaba que lo hiciera—Nathaniel desvió la mirada al suelo.

—Nunca dije eso—respondió para la sorpresa del pelirrojo.

—¿Ah, no?—preguntó sarcásticamente—Vale, explícame eso—señaló un ejercicio del libro

El rubio lo miró perplejo, no se esperaba esa reacción. Pensaba que iba a lanzarse encima de él o algo parecido.

—En el año 1492...—esta vez Castiel comenzaba a poner atención a las explicaciones del rubio por muy increíble que parezca. Ponía atención e incluso intervenía de vez en cuando para preguntarle lo que no comprendía.

—¿En qué siglo se descubrió América?—señaló la pregunta en el libro.

—En el quince—contestó.

—Muy bien, menos mal que has puesto atención...Ahora toca el tema siguiente que...—Castiel lo interrumpió.

—Descansemos un poco—pidió. Nathaniel bufó, pero acabó aceptando. El pelirrojo se levantó de la silla y se tumbó en el sofá. Levantó levemente la cabeza para observar al delegado.

—Nath—el lo miró y Castiel le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Nathaniel le obedeció y se sentó en la esquina del amplio sofá.

—¿Qué querías?

—Que te acercaras más—exigió.

—Ya te estaba escuchando desde antes...

—No me refería a que me escuches—el pelirrojo se acercó a él acorralándolo contra el respaldo del sofá y se sentó encima de sus piernas con una sonrisa, mientras que Nathaniel solo le observaba sonrojado.

—Castiel...—musitó. Él ni siquiera hizo caso, dirigió ambas manos al nudo de la corbata de Nathaniel para deshacerlo. El delegado le observaba atentamente, cuando terminó de quitársela se acercó más a él y juntó sus labios con los del rubio mientras que con las manos desabotonaba la camisa del chico. Nathaniel acabó correspondiendo al beso sin mucho esfuerzo y colocó sus manos en la espalda del pelirrojo e inconscientemente las coló dentro de la camiseta de Castiel.

Se separaron una vez que ambos no tenían más oxígeno en los pulmones. En ese momento el pelirrojo se levantó de las piernas del chico y se sentó a su lado sin apartar la mirada del delegado. Nathaniel no tenía demasiado valor como para mirarle también así que se encontraba cabizbajo con la boca entreabierta intentando recuperar el oxígeno perdido y con sus mejillas de un color rosa.

—¿Sigues pensando que es extraño?—preguntó el pelirrojo en tono serio.

—No lo sé.

—¿Cómo que no sabes?

—Es que...—soltó un suspiro y dudó si decirle la verdad pero al final pensó que era lo mejor—no me siento mal cuando lo haces...

Castiel sonrió con arrogancia.

—¿El qué?

—Sabes a que me refiero...—dijo sonrojado. El pelirrojo se acercó más a él y colocó una mano sobre la cintura del chico.

—Ahora no caigo, ¿no puedes decírmelo?—Nathaniel sabía que se estaba haciendo el loco.

—Que me beses.

—Eso sonó más como una orden, ¿sabes?

—Cállate—agarró el cuello de la camisa del pelirrojo y lo atrajo hacia él plantándole un beso en los labios. Ambos cerraron los ojos al notar el contacto. Las manos del pelirrojo atraparon las hebras de cabello rubias y de esa manera fueron deslizándose hasta que Castiel terminó a horcajadas encima del rubio, que se encontraba tumbado debajo de él. Castiel deslizó las manos hasta las caderas del chico mientras que este se aferraba con fuerza al cuello del otro. Más tarde tuvieron que separarse en busca de oxígeno, pero no se detuvieron allí, al menos el pelirrojo no.

Dirigió su boca al cuello del rubio, y primero solo rozó sus labios con la curvatura del chico. Nathaniel sabía que si continuaban iban a acabar mal, así que antes de empezar a suspirar empujó levemente al pelirrojo, que se separo con un gruñido.

—¿Qué?—musitó molesto.

—Esto... Esto no...—Castiel gruñó y no le permitió continuar hablando y le plantó un beso en el cuello que provocó que Nathaniel suspirara.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres?

—A...ahora no—el delegado suspiró—. No es el momento...

Castiel gruñó.

—Entonces lárgate.

—¿Qué?

—Que te vayas, fu-e-ra—aclaró.

—Ya veo, entonces yo tenía razón. Solo quieres jugar conmigo.

—¡Te dije ya que no era un juego, mierda! ¡No quiero a otra persona! ¡No quiero que otra persona te quiera, joder!—explotó dejando al rubio perplejo.

—¿Aún quieres que me vaya?—preguntó tímidamente.

—No quiero, pero eres libre de irte si te apetece.

Nathaniel se quedó paralizado unos segundos más.

—No quiero irme...—se acercó al pelirrojo y lo abrazó ocultando su cara en el pecho del pelirrojo. Castiel acabó rodeando al rubio con ambos brazos y permanecieron así por bastante tiempo. Tanto que incluso el delegado no lo pudo resistir más y acabó completamente dormido entre los brazos del chico.

Había pasado ya casi una hora en la que se había quedado dormido, Castiel cabeceaba pero no lograba dormirse, se quedaba embelesado contemplando al rubio, que al fin había abierto los ojos.

—Castiel...—suspiró—. Vamos, tenemos que estudiar.

—¿Quieres estudiar?

—No hay más remedio—musitó.

—Sí que hay...—contestó rozando sus labios con los del chico.

Nathaniel acabó correspondiendo el beso de inmediato, notó como las manos de Castiel abrazar su cintura y suspiró dentro de la boca del pelirrojo. Poco más tarde se separaron, y el pelirrojo quería seguir explorando el cuerpo del chico.

—Cas...Castiel—jadeó—para.

—¿Qué pasa esta vez?

—Te dije que ahora no es el momento.

—¿Si no es ahora cuando?

—Ya llegará pero por ahora... ¿cómo quieres que hagamos _esas_ cosas si tenemos que ir mañana al instituto?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que si hicieramos _eso_ uno de los dos no podría caminar bien...

—Por alguno de los dos te refieres a ti.

—¡No dije eso!

—Anda ya. Sabes que desde el principio eres el pasivo.

—¡No!

—Lo eres y no lo niegues, no podrías hacer ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Cómo que no?

—No, en muchas ocasiones te comportas como una chica—le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

—¡Claro que no! Puedo ser el activo si quiero—gruñó inconscientemente sin saber bien que decía.

—¿Y si no puedes?

—¡Sí que puedo!

—Entonces demuéstralo—contestó retándolo.

—¿Qu-qué?—tartamudeó.

—DE- MU-ÉS-TRA-LO.

Mientras tanto en la nueva cafetería de la ciudad Alexy, Armin, Lysandro y Kentin se encontraban sentados en una mesa cercana a una ventana con buenas vistas al parque.

—¿Crees que traeran hoy el pedido?—gruñó Kentin ya aburrido de estar allí diez minutos sin decir nada y mirando al infinito.

—¡Seguro que sí!—le contestó sonriente el gemelo de Armin.

—Si tardan más me iré...—musitó Lysandro mientras miraba en dirección a la barra y luego a la pantalla de la consola de Armin que se encontraba frente a él.

—Alex ve y pregunta si traen el pedido ya, venga—le pidió a su hermano

—¡No! ¡Mira creo que ya está!—una camarera se acercó y dejó la bandeja con varias batidos fríos y una serie de dulces, incluyendo algunas galletas, ella se disculpó y luego se alejó guiñándole un ojo a Lysandro. Armin la miró de reojo y apagó la consola.

—¡Esto está delicioso!—exclamó Alexy feliz con su batido de fresas—¿Alguno quiere probarlo?—preguntó sonriente.

Armin le quitó el batido y lo probó.

—Sí, está bueno, pero el mío es mejor—contestó. Esta vez fue Alexy quien le quitó el batido a su hermano y tomó un poco.

—A mí me gusta más el mío—le devolvió el batido a Armin y volvió a tomar del suyo, luego levantó la cabeza para ver a Kentin que se encontraba al frente de él y los observaba atentamente.

—¿Quieres?—preguntó ofreciéndole su batido. Kentin sonrió y negó con la cabeza pero Alexy se las arregló para que finalmente lo tomara. Realmente Alexy era... Alexy...


	9. Suena jodidamente cursi

Ya casi se habían terminado los dulces y por ahora solo quedaban dos galletas y un pastelito. Kentin se llevó a la boca una de las galletas, degustandola felizmente, mientras que Armin compartió el pastelito con Lysandro y Alexy tomó la última galleta y la mordió.

—¡Realmente están deliciosas!—exclamó Alexy—¡Sin duda la mejor que he probado!—añadió.

Kentin le observaba sonriendo, sin duda el chico era adorable. ¿Espera, qué?

—Toma—Alexy le ofreció el último pedazo de galleta que había mordido él previamente pero a Kentin no le importó, es más la recibió gustoso.

—Gracias—le dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Habéis terminado? Tengo ganas de irme ya...—ambos asintieron, poco después pagaron la cuenta y salieron de la cafetería.

—No ha estado mal, creo que deberíamos quedar más a menudo—opinó Lysandro dirigiéndose más a Armin que a los otros dos chicos.

—Sí, de hecho, ¿tienes este fin de semana libre?—le preguntó el hermano de Alexy.

—Creo que sí...—dijo pensativo.

—Iba a ir al cine...

—Hey, ¿Cuándo decidiste eso?—intervinó su hermano. Este suspiró y le miró muy seriamente—¡Oh! ¡Entiendo! ¡Hey, Kentin! ¿Quieres que...?—cuando se giró vio que había un par de señoritas coqueteando con el chico y este solo sonreía. Alexy bufó y comenzó a andar dejando atrás a su hermano, Lysandro y sobre todo Kentin.

¿Por qué se sentía molesto al ver a Kentin rodeado de aquellas chicas? Sabía que el chico le atraía pero... tampoco era para tanto. Antes pensaba que la atracción que sentía por él era únicamente física pero ahora... probablemente sentía algo más.

—¡Espera! ¡Alexy!—escuchó la voz de Kentin llamarle. Él ni siquiera se giró, es más, siguió andando. Finalmente alcanzó al chico—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada.

—No mientas, ¿a qué viene esa cara tan larga? ¿Te sentaron mal los dulces?—Alexy se detuvo y cruzó los brazos molesto.

—No.

—¿Entonces? ¿Pasa algo?

—Ya te dije que no.

—No te creo, venga, ¿por qué te has puesto así?

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a tus amiguitas?—contestó inconscientemente, luego enrojeció y bajó la cabeza para que el chico no lo notara. Kentin abrió los ojos sorprendido pero luego soltó una carcajada.

—Alexy, ¿estás celoso?—él se giró para que no viese su rostro, joder. Había dado en el clavo.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de esa misma ciudad se encontraban Castiel y Nathaniel...

—Pe-pero...—tartamudeó sonrojado.

—¿No has dicho que querías ser el activo? Vamos, inténtalo.

—Yo...no...no sé...

—Pues si no sabes asumiré que eres el pasivo.

—No quiero ser el pasivo...—suspiró—Así que lo haré.

—¿En serio?—preguntó Castiel incrédulo.

—Claro, lo voy a intentar...

—Estoy esperando...—Nathaniel solo se quedó quieto.

—¿Por dónde empiezo?

—¡Vaya! ¡Parece que realmente te lo has creído!—soltó una carcajada, Nathaniel gruñó y empujó a Castiel contra el sofá, tumbándole y tras eso se sentó encima de él, colocando ambas piernas a los lados del chico. El pelirrojo lo miró sorprendido, pero estaba seguro de que no iba a poder hacerlo.

—Quítate la camiseta—le pidió el rubio cabizbajo sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Pensé que me la ibas a quitar tú...—dijo alzándose y quedando ahora frente al rubio, sentados uno frente al otro y las piernas del rubio rodeando casi por completo la cintura del pelirrojo. Castiel se quitó la camiseta y la tiró a algun lugar del salón. Luego se quedó quieto esperando a que el rubio actuase.

— _Puedo hacerlo_ —se dijo a sí mismo Nathaniel antes de acercarse más al pelirrojo y juntar sus labios con los de él. Castiel se dejaba llevar por las acciones del rubio, sabía que podría ser más intenso pero quería dejar que fuera él esta vez quien comenzaba. Poco después notó las manos temblorosas del rubio en su espalda, que solo daba caricias demasiado torpes. Poco después se separaron. Nathaniel no sabía bien que venía después así que se quedó quieto. El pelirrojo sonrió ante la confusión e inocencia del chico así que quiso echarle una mano.

—Deberías seguir por el cuello—le indicó.

Nathaniel sonrojado acercó su cuerpo al de Castiel y al principio solo colocó su cabeza sobre la curvatura del chico, pero luego comenzó a posar sus labios sobre él, dejando castos besos en el cuello. El pelirrojo notó que ahora tenía la piel de gallina, al fin de al cabo no lo hacía tan mal. Pero se cansó, estaba cansado de estar en la misma línea así que esta vez se acercó al oído del rubio.

—Ahora me toca a mí—le susurró con la voz ronca. A continuación se acercó al cuello del rubio y le plantó un sonoro beso que hizo sonrojar aun más al rubio, continuó mordiendo y besándolo hasta que escuchó a Nathaniel soltar un suspiro. En ese momento dejó su cuello y posó sus labios sobre los del rubio, besándolo con fiereza, este apenas correspondía el beso por lo sorprendido que estaba, pero más tarde intentaba seguir el ritmo que llevaba el pelirrojo. Cuando ninguno de los dos tenía oxígeno se separaron.

—¿Te ha quedado bien claro quien es el activo de la relación?

—Pero...

—Vamos, Nath. No seas rídiculo, he conseguido más que tú en menos tiempo, simplemente mírate.

—¿¡Dón-dónde estabas mirando!?—contestó al saber a lo que se refería

—Donde quiero.

—No...¡No tienes derecho!

—No me cambies de tema, ¿te ha quedado claro quién es el activo o tengo que continuar?

—Sí...—musitó.

—¿Si te quedó claro o sí tengo que continuar?

—Sí me quedó claro...

—Vaya, pensé que querías que siguiera... Al menos lo has admitido.

—Pero con una condición.

—¿Qué?

—Que más adelante podremos cambiar los roles.

—Ni hablar.

—Claro que sí. Más adelante veremos.

—De acuerdo, entonces ya se verá—dijo—¿De verdad no quieres que continue?

—No... Tenemos que estudiar.

—¿No crees que es mejor quedarnos aquí?

—No, vamos a estudiar...—musitó levántandose del sofá y dándole la espalda.

—Delegado, espera—le agarró del brazo y él se giró, Castiel tiró de su brazo haciendo que se agachara más y así volver a juntar sus labios con los del chico—¿Estás seguro?

Nathaniel soltó el agarre de Castiel molesto y comenzó a abrocharse la camisa.

—Estoy seguro—el rubio se sentó en la silla del comedor donde estaban los útiles de estudio, poco después Castiel se levantó y tomó lugar junto a Nathaniel.

—Empecemos... Este tema va sobre...—dirigió la mirada al pelirrojo y se dio cuenta que seguía con el torso al descubierto—Ponte la camiseta.

—No quiero.

—Castiel, ponte la maldita camiseta—pidió mirando ahora las hojas que tenías en frente.

—¿Tienes algún problema si me quedo así? Estamos en mi casa...

—Bueno, haz lo que quieras—contestó rindiéndose—En el siglo diésciseis...—Castiel se acercó a él y colocó un codo sobre la mesa, Nathaniel suspiró—Castiel, ponte la camiseta por favor.

—¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?

—Solo póntela...

—¿Por qué?

—...No me puedo concetrar—admitió.

—Pues no te concentres—susurró en el oído del rubio. Nathaniel se alejó de él.

—Es suficiente por hoy—dijo antes de comenzar a recoger sus cosas.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Te dije que no quiero, que no vamos a hacer nada, joder. ¿Sabes lo que me confunde todo esto?

—¿Por qué se supone que te confunde?

—Joder, Castiel. Se supone que ahora somos amigos y...—soltó un suspiro—nos besamos y ya viste lo que estábamos a punto de hacer. No debería ser así y...

—Cuando Kentin te preguntó que si salíamos y dije que sí iba en serio. Estamos saliendo.

—Nunca me dijiste nada sobre eso...

—No pensaba que le fueras a dar tantas vueltas.

—¿Qué esperabas? Además yo nunca acepté a salir contigo.

—No directamente, pero te recuerdo que antes querías ser el activo, así que asumiste la relación de todas formas—aclaró.

—Pero nunca acepté. Y hay muchas cosas que no me cuadran. Antes que le dijeras eso a Kentin, dijiste que me odiabas. Realmente no te entiendo.

—En realidad, yo no quería decir ''te odio''...—musitó.

—¿Y que querías decir?

—Que... me gustas, joder—dijo intentando ocultar su cara con su propio cabello. Nathaniel abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Yo...—tartamudeó sonrojado—Realmente no sé que siento, es demasiado raro.

—¿Por qué no lo admites de una vez?

—¿Qué?

—Sé que si no te gustara no me responderías cada vez que te beso—dijo levantando ahora la cabeza para mirarle, el delegado estaba de espaldas.

—De acuerdo, ''me gustas'' si es lo que quieres oír.

—No quiero escucharlo si no lo dices en serio...—contestó. Nathaniel suspiró antes de girarse para verle a la cara.

—Me gus-tas...—dijo sonrojado. Castiel sonrió.

—Joder, esto es jodidamente cursi...

—Tengo que irme, si no van a empezar a sospechar—respondió cogiendo sus cosas para marcharse.

—Vale, pero mañana debes venir otra vez.

—¿Para estudiar?

—O para otra cosa que no es estudiar...—dijo levántandose y susurrando al oído del chico.

—¡Eh!—protestó antes de comenzar a dirigirse a la entrada.

—Espera—agarró el brazo del rubio y le plantó un beso en los labios. Poco después se separaron.

—Hasta mañana—le dijo el pelirrojo después de soltarle.

—Hasta mañana—musitó sonrojado antes de abrir la puerta y marcharse. Castiel se tumbó sobre el sofá soltando un largo suspiro.

— _Novios...—_ dijo para sí— _Suena jodidamente cursi._


	10. Una casi 'cita'

—Alexy, ¿estás celoso?—él se giró para que no viese su rostro, joder. Había dado en el clavo.

—Claro que no.

—¿Entonces por qué estás molesto?

—Porque...—soltó un suspiro—Por nada.

—¡Somos amigos! ¿Por qué no me lo dices? ¿Realmente estás celoso?

Alexy dudó un poco antes de girarse con un sonrojo menos notable.

—Vale, sí. Estoy un poco celoso...—admitió.

—¿Y puedo saber por qué?

—Es que...—se mordió el labio nervioso—. No te lo voy a decir ahora.

—¡Venga! ¡Dime!

—Ahora no, te lo diré... ¡mañana!

—Pero quiero que me lo digas ahora...

—No, ahora no puedo decirlo. No le des tantas vueltas...—musitó cabizbajo.

—Está bien—dijo con una sonrisa al ver la reacción en el chico, así que prefirió ignorarlo—¡Ah! Por cierto, gracias por invitarme, fue muy amable por tu parte. ¡Y las galletas estaban muy ricas!

—No es nada, esto...

—¡Me gustaría que vinieramos otro día!—exclamó con una gran sonrisa.

—Eso está hecho—contestó también sonriendo.

Poco después Armin se acercó a ambos chicos que se encotraban hablando tranquilamente.

—Hey, Alex, tenemos que irnos ya.

—Yo también tengo que marcharme, nos vemos chicos—antes de irse pellizcó el brazo de Alexy levemente. Él frunció el ceño pero no se quejó.

Ambos hermanos comenzaron a andar en dirección a su casa en silencio, hasta que el de cabellos azules decidió hablar.

—Así que tienes una cita con Lysandro el sábado...—dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

—No es una cita, es una quedada de chicos—aclaró.

—Ya, claro...—dijo sarcásticamente—Y por eso no querías que yo fuera. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—¿El qué?

—Que te gusta—contestó con naturalidad.

—No me gusta, simplemente somos amigos.

—Por ahora...—dijo por lo bajo.

—¡Alexy!—se quejó—Yo también puedo decir algo sobre ti y Kentin.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿El qué?

—Vi como te marchabas cuando Kentin comenzó a hablar con aquellas chicas.

—Es que a mí no me interesaba lo que hablaban.

—Será que no te interesaba que él hablara con ellas, estabas celoso—Alexy infló sus mejillas.

—Sí, me puse un poco celoso, me gusta Kentin después de todo—Armin empezó a reír por lo bajo.

—¿Qué?—preguntó su hermano confundido.

—Ya lo sabía, ¿sabías que hablas en sueños?—dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿De verdad?

—Últimamente susurras su nombre, no sé que tipo de sueños estabas teniendo, pero espero que no te conviertas en un pervertido por eso.

—Hey, yo no he soñado cosas pervertidas.

—Sí, claro—dijo sarcásticamente.

Era la tarde siguiente a aquel día, en ese no tenían que ir al instituto, puesto que era sábado. Alexy llevaba despierto desde temprano, todo lo contrario de su hermano, que continuaba durmiendo. Escuchó su propio teléfono sonar y acudió a cogerlo.

—¿Diga?

—¡Alexy!—escuchó a Kentin exclamar.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Te necesito!—Alexy frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?—preguntó confundido.

—¿Dónde estás?

—En mi casa, ¿me quieres decir ya que ocurre?—dijo preocupado.

—Necesito tu ayuda...

—¿Pero para qué?

—Es el cumpleaños de mi madre y realmente no sé que regalarle.

—¿Y por qué no llamaste a Sucrette o a Rosalya? Ellas son mujeres, saben más sobre eso.

—Ya, pero ellas me dijeron que estaban ocupadas.

—Ah, ya veo. Y por eso me llamaste...

—¿Nos encontramos en la puerta del instituto dentro de media hora?

—De acuerdo, nos vemos allí.

—¡Gracias, Alexy! ¡Eres el mejor!—fue lo último que dijo antes de cortar la llamada. Alexy dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa y cuando se giró vio a su hermano en la puerta.

—¿Dónde vas?—le preguntó medio adormilado.

—Kentin me ha pedido que lo acompañara para comprar un regalo para su madre, eso es todo.

—Oh, vale—musitó—. Si quieres podéis venir al cine esta tarde con Lysandro y conmigo.

—¡Qué buena idea! ¡Se lo preguntaré luego a Kentin!—dijo emocionado—¡Ah! ¡Voy a darme una ducha!

Media hora más tarde dos chicos se encontraban andando hasta la tienda que le había aconsejado Alexy.

—Gracias por acompañarme, eres un gran amigo—dijo Kentin con una sonrisa. Alexy sonrió falsamente en forma de respuesta—Oye... Ayer me dijiste que estabas celoso, le estuve dando muchas vueltas y no lo entiendo.

—Porque eres algo idiota—dijo en un tono de voz casi inaudible.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, te dije que no te preocuparas por eso. En realidad no estaba celoso—mintió.

—¿Entonces por qué estabas molesto?

—Ah, por nada. Es que me acordé de que Armin me había cogido el móvil y...—él lo interrumpió.

—Está bien, no hace falta que me lo expliques.

—¿Alguna era tu novia?—preguntó con la mirada fija en el suelo.

—No, no tengo novia—respondió—¿Y que hay de ti?

—Pensé que lo sabías...

—¿Saber qué?

—A mí no me gustan las chicas—explicó.

—¿Qué?

—Que soy gay, no me gustan las chicas—dijo seriamente.

—Oh, ya veo...—dijo algo nervioso al escuchar el tono de voz en que había hablado.

Continuaron en silencio hasta llegar a la joyería.

—Mira, Kentin—lo llamó—. Ese collar es hermoso, ¿crees que podría gustarle?

El chico se acercó para contemplar el objeto.

—Sí, la verdad creo que es bonito pero me parece que es demasiado caro, ¿no?

—Ahí pone que esta en oferta—señaló un cartelito que estaba al lado de este.

—Tienes razón.

—¿Puedo ayudarles?—una señora adulta se les acercó.

—Quiero saber cuánto cuesta ese collar de ahí—respondió.

—Costaba 880$, pero con el descuento se queda en 440$.

Kentin se quedó contemplando el collar.

—Es bonito, pero no tengo tanto, ¿no tiene otra cosa más sencilla?

—Sí, este de aquí es más sencillo y cuesta 220$—dijo sacando un collar con un colgante muy bonito. El moreno miró al otro chico con la clara intención de pedir su opinión.

—También es lindo—contestó Alexy.

—Entonces me lo llevo—concluyó Kentin sonriendo.

La dependienta tomó el collar y lo llevó al mostrador para meterlo en una cajita.

—¿Es para un regalo?—preguntó.

—Sí.

—Vaya, no hay muchos chicos que se interesen en darles cosas lindas a sus novias—dijo la mujer mientras metía el regalo en una bolsa.

—N-no es para mi novia—dijo él.

—Oh, es para él—contestó refiriéndose a Alexy—Que linda pareja—añadió sonriendo enternecida mientras le entregaban el dinero.

—N-no, tampoco es mi no-novio—musitó Kentin algo sonrojado tomando la bolsa.

—¡Pues hacen una pareja muy linda! Disculpen si los incomodé.

—Descuide—dijo Alexy saliendo de la tienda junto al chico.

Cuando estuvieron fuera se detuvieron.

—¿Puedes salir esta tarde?—le preguntó Alexy con una sonrisa.

—Puedo, pero a partir de las siete de la tarde, debo estar con mi madre.

—Ah, entiendo. Armin me dijo que fuéramos al cine los cuatro pero, en ese caso creo que no saldré.

—¿Por qué no?

—No sé, creo que me quedaré en casa—musitó.

—Nos vemos a la salida del cine a las siete y media, ¿vale?

Alexy sonrió.

—De acuerdo, adiós entonces—respondió.

—En realidad puedo quedarme una hora más, ¿quieres que vayamos a comer algo?

—Me encantaría—contestó felizmente.

Poco después ambos estaban sentados en una mesa de una cafetería. Pidieron dos sandwiches, una ración de galletas y dos batidos, en unos minutos ya estaban comiendo. Alexy estaba concentrado en su comida pero cuando levantó la mirada vio que Kentin estaba contemplándolo con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó. Él seguía sonriendo.

—Eres muy descuidado—notó que la mano de Kentin se le acercó a su cara y limpió la mancha de batido que tenía en el borde de sus labios con sus dedos. Alexy se sonrojó levemente y miró como él acercaba su mano a su propia boca y lamió sus dedos, el corazón del chico parecía que iba a salirse. Oh, mierda.

Kentin se rio con la reacción del chico.

—Quería probarlo—dijo con una sonrisa—es dulce.

Alexy dirigió la mirada a la otra mitad de su sandwich y comenzó a comer.

Unos minutos más tarde ambos ya habían terminado, Kentin pagó la cuenta mientras que Alexy se había quedado en la mesa.

El hermano de Armin agarró la última galleta que quedaba y esperó a que volviera el moreno.

—Hey, esa galleta era mía—se quejó mientras salían del restaurante.

—Pues intenta quitármela—dijo enseñándole la lengua y mordiendo la galleta, sujetándola con los dientes. Sin habérselo esperado, Kentin acercó su boca a la del chico y mordió el otro extremo de la galleta que quedaba al aire, provocando que ambos labios se rozacen, pero al instante, el moreno se separó y comenzó a masticar el pedazo de galleta que tenía ahora en la boca. Alexy se quedó completamente paralizado y con un sonrojo muy notable en su rostro.

Kentin soltó una carcajada.

—Ahora sí tengo que irme—dijo—Nos vemos a las siete y media, Alexy.

Después de decir eso se marchó, dejando allí al otro chico completamente anonadado.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡Me encanta esta pareja! ¡Son tan monos!

En este capítulo dejo notas porque debo decir dos cosas:

La primera es que las actualizaciones a partir de ahora serán cada cuatro días o a lo mejor un poco más. ¿Por qué? Estoy más ocupada últimamente y no tengo tiempo de actualizar tan rápido. ¡Pero actualizaré! ¡ESO SEGURO!

Otra cosa, sé que había dicho que no iba a poner lemon, pero me he dado cuenta de que debo escribirlo por el bien de la trama, ¿de quiénes? Cassy y Nath. Por ahora solo de ellos dos, aun no lo tengo muy claro si tendré que escribirlo también para Alexy y Kentin/Armin y Lysandro. Se verá más adelante. Debo decir de antemano que yo nunca he publicado un lemon, he escrito uno pero no lo he publicado, me cuesta bastante escribirlo y probablemente cuando ese capítulo llegue voy a tardar más de lo normal en actualizar, pero yo avisaré ;D ¡Ah! ¡Y debo decir que esta a la vuelta de la esquina, es decir, muy muy pronto! ;D

Dicho esto, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER


	11. Mis locas ganas de estar contigo

Alexy se sentía ANSIOSO. Llegó a su casa más feliz de lo normal, tanto que Armin ya le había preguntado si había tomado alcohol. El tiempo fue pasando y en ese momento, los dos hermanos y Lysandro se encontraban entrando al centro comercial.

—¡Woh! ¡Has visto cuántas tiendas!—exclamaba el gemelo saltando de un lado para otro—¡Esto es el paraíso!

Armin y Lysandro solo obsevaban a Alexy recorrer el centro comercial, entraba a tiendas y salía de ellas, mientras que ellos mismos se dirigían directamente a la sala de cine para pedir las entradas. Cuando pidieron las suyas y la de Alexy se giraron y vieron al chico de cabellos azules con dos bolsas en las manos.

—¿De...De dónde has sacado todo eso?

—¡Lo he comprado!—respodió alegremente—Por cierto... ¿qué hora es?

—Las cinco—contestó Lysandro—la película comienza dentro de diez minutos, será mejor que compremos ya las palomitas.

—Sí—contestó Armin—¿A qué hora dijiste que venía Kentin?

—Siete y media. ¿Habéis comprado entrada para mí?—Lysandro buscó en su bolsillo, encontrándolo vacío.

—Estaba aquí hace un minuto...—musitó.

—¿No me digas que las has perdido?—replicó Alexy.

Armin se acercó al otro chico.

—¿Estás seguro de que has mirado bien en ese bolsillo?—preguntó metiendo la mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón de Lysandro.

—S-sí... pero...—contestó, pero entonces Alexy exclamó algo.

—¡Míralas! ¡Aquí están!—dijo recogiendo el pedazo de papel del suelo.

—Vamos a comprar las palomitas antes de que empiece—dijo Armin andando en dirección al puesto de bebidas y palomitas.

Unos minutos más tarde, los tres chicos estaban sentados en las butacas de la sala de cine. Armin tenía una enorme cucurucho llena de palomitas de maíz hasta el borde y a su lado se encontraban Lysandro y Alexy, su hermano con una bebida gigante, la cual la compartía con Armin y Lysandro con un refresco mediano.

Poco más tarde el filme había comenzado y los tres se encontraban comiendo palomitas ánimadamente mientras observaban atentamente los acontecimientos que ocurrían en aquella entretenida película. Armin agarró el refresco que compartía con su hermano y bebió por una de las pajitas.

—Eh, esa era la mía—musitó Alexy.

—¿Qué mas da?

Lysandro dirigió su mirada a los hermanos, ¿por qué se sentía extrañamente molesto con aquello? Observó como el chico de pelo azul le dio un puñado de palomitas de maíz en la boca del otro, haciendo que este se atragantase, luego vio como soltó una risita. Poco después Armin imitó la acción de su hermano, provocándole que escupiera un montón de su boca y le diera una colleja en la nuca.

Él solo los observaba con atención, realmente se veía el compañerismo que tenía el uno hacia el otro. En ese momento una palabra vino a su mente: celos. Sí, tenía unos terribles celos hacia Alexy. Su hermano podía estar con él siempre que quisiese, en cambio él... es muy diferente.

La película estaba a punto de acabar cuando de repente se escuchó un tono de llamada en el teléfono de alguien de la sala, concretamente el de Alexy.

—¡Tenías que apagarlo!—lo regañó su hermano, pero él lo ignoró y contestó.

—¿Diga?

—Estoy en el lugar que acordamos—habló Kentin desde la otra línea.

—Vale, en seguida voy—dijo antes de salir de la sala de cine, dejando allí a su hermano y Lysandro muy desconcertados.

Andó de forma apresurada hasta llegar donde estaba el chico, este se encontraba de espaldas a él, mirando a todas partes y de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a su móvil. No pudo reprimir la sonrisa tras verlo. Se acercó a él lentamente y cuando llegó lo suficientemente cerca cubrió los ojos de Kentin con sus manos.

—Alexy, sé que eres tú—dijo quitando las manos del chico y mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona.

—Sorpresa—dijo con una sonrisa.

—No me has sorprendido—le enseñó la lengua—, tenía que darte las gracias por haberme ayudado hoy, a mi madre le agradó mucho el regalo.

—Eso es genial—contestó.

—Por eso he quedado contigo hoy, te debo una.

Estaba a punto de preguntar: ''¿Sólo por eso?'', pero prefirió guardar silencio. Comenzaron a caminar hasta la entrada y salida del cine para esperar a Lysandro y Armin, se sentaron en un banco que encontraron allí.

Alexy se encontraba con la mirada perdida, estaba avergonzado de sí mismo. Sabía que jamás podría haber nada más que amistad entre él y Kentin y eso lo entristecía, pero... al menos tenía eso.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó de repente.

—Ah, sí. ¡No te preocupes!

—Estás actuando algo raro, ¿seguro?—él asintió—¿Pero no había terminado ya la película?

—No.

—¿Y por qué no te quedaste a verla?—Alexy se quedó unos segundos en silencio antes de responder.

—El final era muy obvio.

—Pero al final la película podría tener un giro dramático, ¿en serio que te fuiste por eso?

—Sí, en realidad no me gustaba mucho—mintió.

—Ah, ya veo...

Poco después vieron a los dos chicos dirigiéndose hacia ellos, notaron un leve sonrojo en la cara de Armin.

—¿Pasó algo?—le preguntó Alexy a su hermano.

—N-no—tartamudeó.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí—respondió. Alexy sabía que algo había ocurrido pero prefirió no preguntárselo en aquel momento—E-estoy algo cansado, quiero irme ya a casa.

—Yo también tengo que irme. Si quieres nos vamos juntos, de todas formas, me queda de paso.

—Va-vale...—dijo cabizbajo.

Los dos chicos se marcharon por aquellas escaleras mecánicas.

—¿Y ahora qué?—preguntó Kentin.

—Pues podemos dar un paseo por aquí para matar el tiempo.

—Vale—ambos comenzaron a andar—Oye, ¿no crees que Armin estaba actuando muy raro ahora?

—Sí, seguramente Lysandro le habrá dado un beso o vete tu a saber.

—¿U-un beso?

—No sé, pero si no es eso es algo muy parecido.

—P-pero... ¿por qué le daría Lysandro un beso? No lo entiendo—dijo confundido.

—¡Oh, mi iluso Kentin! ¡Ya te darás cuenta!—respondió en un tono de voz muy teatral.

—Venga, dímelo—insistió—dímelo, dímelo, dímelo—repitió.

—Dije que ya te darás cuenta...

—¿Se gustan?—Alexy suspiró antes de responder

—No lo sé, pero es lo más probable—contestó finalmente.

—¿Sabes? Creo que tú también me gustas.

—¿Qué?—preguntó desconcertado.

—No en ese sentido, eres un gran amigo y es divertido quedar contigo.

Esa frase fue dolorosa para Alexy, dejaba aun más claro que solo había amistad y nada más.

—Claro—musitó fingiendo una sonrisa.

No habían pasado demasiadas cosas interesantes en aquella especie de cita, Kentin lo había acompañado hasta su casa como buen caballero que cuida de su pareja pero en la cabeza de Alexy solo había una palabra: 'amigos' y eso lo desilusionaba bastante. Porque le gustaba, le gustaba todo de Kentin, sus ojos esmeralda, su pelo castaño, su sonrisa, su curiosidad, su amor a las galletas...

Cuando llegó a su casa ni siquiera cenó, les dijo a sus padres que se iría a dormir directamente. Entró a la habitación que compartía con su hermano, encontrándolo jugando con su consola en su cama.

—¿Alexy?—preguntó al verlo llegar con aspecto desanimado—¿Qué te pasa?

—Kentin—respondió.

—¿Qué?

—Déjalo, no lo entenderás—musitó tumbándose en su cama.

—Oh, ¡venga! ¡Dímelo!

—Es que...—suspiró—Kentin solo me quiere como amigo y yo...Ya me di cuenta de que es imposible.

—Imposible no lo es, estoy seguro de que al final no se podrá resistir a tus encantos—contestó su hermano con una sonrisa.

—Sí que se resisten—respondió riendo también—¿Y tú qué?

—¿Qué de qué?

—¿Por qué saliste sonrojado con Lysandro después de ver la película?

—Ah, eso...—tragó saliva antes de responder—el final no nos gustó así que dejamos de verlo y nos levantamos para irnos. Al estar a punto de salir escuché un grito y me asusté, pensé que alguien necesitaba ayuda, entonces retrocedí y vi que en uno de los asientos de allí había una pareja de chicos haciendo... cosas—hizo una pausa.

—¿Dijiste chicos?

—Sí, dos chicos... Y bueno, me quedé noqueado asi que Lysandro me agarró de la mano para salir porque no podía reaccionar... bueno... eso... eso es todo.

Alexy observaba la cara sonrojada de su hermano iluminada por la pantalla que tenía en frente.

—Pero Lys te acompañó hasta llegar a casa, ¿no?

—Sí.

—¿Y pasó algo...?—preguntó curioso.

—No—respondió.

—¿En serio?

—Ya te dije que no, hablamos hasta llegar aquí y luego se fue, nada más.

—Ah, ya veo...

 _Hubo una parte de lo que ocurrió que no le conté a Alexy, él posó su mano sobre la mía cuando estábamos viendo la película, la agarró con firmeza. Me puse nervioso ante aquel contacto, no sabía como debería reaccionar así que simplemente deje mi mano inmóvil. Cuando nos encontramos a Kentin y Alexy soltó mi mano, quizás mi hermano tenga razón. No sé, es demasiado confuso._

 _Cuando estábamos llegando a casa, Lysandro rozó su mano con la mía. No sé si fue accidental o no pero seguro que me puse rojo de lo nervioso que estaba._

 _—Aunque la película no era muy buena... Lo pasamos bien, ¿no?_

 _—Claro, fue... agradable._

 _—Tengo que irme ya, fue un placer. Nos vemos mañana—me dijo antes de marcharse._

 _Mi corazón latía con fuerza, siempre que estoy con él mi corazón amenaza con estallar por culpa de la velocidad que lleva. No lo comprendo, la única razón lógica es: ¿Será que me está empezando a gustar Lysandro?_

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡Eso es todo! Me ha gustado mucho escribir la parte en la que Armin se pregunta si le está empezando a gustar Lys n_n

Espero que os haya gustado, pero ANTES

LA NOTICIA

Pues verán, he decidido que pondré una segunda temporada a este fic, ¿por qué? todavía hay muchos cabos sueltos y demás cosas por escribir.

También debo decir que a esta temporada le quedan aun capítulos, pero estoy estructurando todo para que me salgan dos.

¡Ah! Y el lemon se está acercando cada vez más... XD

Dentro de un par de capítulos les dejaré el resumen de la segunda temporada y ya me dirán si quieren que la continue o que la deje.

Ahora sí, es todo por hoy, espero que os haya gustado y si pueden dejen un review diciéndome que les parece lo de la segunda temporada, además es gratis y no son dañinos :D


	12. Castiel y su adicción

Últimamente las visitas de Nathaniel a la casa de Castiel eran prácticamente diarias. Hacía un par de días desde que el pelirrojo estaba actuando algo extraño y eso no había pasado desapercibido por el delegado. Había pasado concretamente tres días desde que eran ''novios'' oficialmente y Castiel no le había besado ni una sola vez más desde aquel día.

Nathaniel se sentía mal por ello, no sabía si había hecho algo y por ello él se había enfadado, aunque eso no explicaba nada. En el instituto su relación era similar a la anterior aunque seguía yendo a casa de Castiel, estudiaban y volvía a casa. Tenía que decírselo. Tenía que preguntarle que qué era lo que estaba pasando y eso hizo.

—Castiel..—dijo soltando el lápiz.

—¿Qué quieres? Tú mismo me dijiste que pusiera atención y no me distrajera.

—...—se quedó sin palabras, realmente había cambiado— ¿Qué...qué te pasa?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Estás actuando raro últimamente—explicó—¿Ha pasado algo?

—No—musitó algo molesto.

—No me mientas, sé que está pasando algo y...—suspiró—no sé qué. Eso... eso me frusta mucho.

Castiel lo miró con atención.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—No mientas—dijo—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Nada, no seas pesado.

—Joder, Castiel. Yo... ya sabes...—musitó sonrojado—me preocupas.

—Estoy algo enfermo, por eso no te he besado. ¿Qué creías?

—Na-nada—mintió suspirando aliviado.

—¿Preferías que te contagiera? ¿Eh, rubia?

—Idiota—musitó.

—No te preocupes, también he tenido que aguantar las ganas—dijo acercando su nariz a la del rubio, este se acercó un poco y rozó sus labios con los del pelirrojo, luego se separó de él para continuar explicando el tema. Castiel no ponía demasiada atención, estaba ocupado pensando en ''otras cosas''.

—Nathaniel—él dejó de hablar sobre el tema para escucharle—¿Te ha hecho daño otra vez?

—Estoy bien—contestó.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, n-no te preocupes por mí... ¿Qué hay de tus padres?

—De viaje. Se han llevado a Demonio con ellos por un mes, me jode mucho—contestó.

—¿Por qué se lo llevaron?

—Tienen que operarlo—musitó.

—Oh, esto... lo siento—respondió—Comprendo que lo eches de menos.

—Estoy cansado de estar solo...—dijo en un susurro.

—No estás solo—contestó Nathaniel—. Estoy contigo.

—Sí, pero no siempre.

—Pero sí la mayoría del tiempo.

—Quédate hoy a dormir—le pidió acercándose un poco a él.

—No puedo, mis padres y Ámber están en casa y...—Castiel bufó y lo interrumpió.

—Entonces me debes una noche.

—¿Qué?—preguntó confundido.

—Una noche conmigo, ¿estás sordo? Todavía no me has pagado por la cita con tu ''querida'' hermanita—el rubio lo miró incrédulo.

—¡Pero si estoy viniendo a estudiar contigo!—replicó.

—Sí, pero eso no es nada comparado con lo que tienes que hacer—contestó acercándo sus labios a la oreja del delegado.

—¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer?—respondió girando la cabeza y encontrando su nariz con la del pelirrojo.

—¿De verdad quieres que te lo diga?—dijo en forma de respuesta con una sonrisa de lado. Nathaniel se sonrojó y volvió a dirigir su mirada a los folios que tenía en frente.

—Sé lo que piensas, maldito pervertido—musitó.

—Solo te había pedido que te quedaras a dormir pero si quieres hacer otra cosa por mí no hay problema.

—¡Cállate! ¡No digas cosas como esas!—le riñó antes de comenzar a explicarle el tema al chico, pero este seguía sin poner atención.

—Nath, por si no te habías dado cuenta: No tengo ganas de estudiar así que no voy a atender—explicó.

—¿Y por qué me has hecho venir?—protestó.

—¿Tengo que decirlo?

Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió al sofá.

—Tengo cosas que hacer en mi casa—le dijo el rubio.

—No seas aguafiestas, quédate—pidió mientras se tumbaba.

—Castiel...

—Ya te dije que no quiero estar solo, quédate.

Nathaniel lo miró unos segundos, vio su rostro algo suplicante.

—Está bien...—dijo sentándose en uno de los lados del sofá, entonces una pregunta invadió su mente y quiso resolverla—Castiel... ¿por qué... por qué quieres salir conmigo?

El pelirrojo se levantó y volvió a tumbarse apoyando su cabeza en las piernas del delegado.

—Ya te lo dije, no me hagas repetirlo.

—Lo sé pero... ¿por qué yo?—Castiel bufó.

—La primera vez que te bese lo hice para burlarme de ti, pero salí perdiendo—explicó.

—¿Qué?

—Que... mierda, me gustó aquel beso y me gusta besarte. Es... diferente a todas las chicas que he besado antes...—dijo cerrando los ojos.

—¿Solo has besado a chicas?

—En realidad, una vez creo que Lysandro y yo nos besamos—dijo.

—¿Cómo que Lysandro y tú?

—Estábamos borrachos, no sé porque lo hicimos—Nathaniel se mordió el labio y dirigió la mirada a la cocina, evitando la de Castiel—¿Celoso?

—Claro que no, no seas rídiculo.

—Mentiroso—lo acusó volviendo a sentarse.

—No mien...—no pudó terminar la frase por culpa del beso que le había dado Castiel en los labios. Ambos cerraron los ojos ante el contacto. Nathaniel puso sus manos encima de los hombros de Castiel, poco después notó un pequeño mordisco en su inferior. Abrió la boca y permitió a la lengua del pelirrojo jugar con la suya. Sintió necesidad de respirar así que separó su boca de la del chico.

—Dijiste que no me besarías.

—Nunca lo negué, además, tenía que hacerlo—contestó. Nathaniel dirigió su mirada al suelo, de repente escuchó su móvil sonar, lo sacó del bolsillo y respondió.

—¿Nathaniel? ¿Cómo es que todavía no estás en casa?—oyó la voz de su padre desde la otra línea.

—Estoy de camino—mintió.

—¡Más te vale! ¡Tienes diez minutos para llegar, si no ya sabes lo que te espera!—gritó antes de colgar. El delegado se levantó del sofá y comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

—No sé por qué lo hace—escuchó la voz de Castiel—. Eres el hijo perfecto, realmente no lo entiendo.

—Yo tampoco, pero no puedo hacer nada—respondió.

—Tienes que mudarte a vivir solo.

—Lo haré cuando reuna el dinero suficiente—dijo antes de dirigirse al pelirrojo. Se acercó a él y para su sorpresa le plantó un beso en los labios—No te deprimas tú solo, ¿vale?

Castiel sonrió levemente antes de agarrar el brazo del rubio y posar sus labios sobre la frente del delegado.

—Suerte—dijo para despedirse. Poco después el chico ya había desaparecido por la puerta.

La mañana siguiente había comenzado con normalidad, Castiel faltó a clase lo que hizo a cierto rubio preocuparse. No lo había visto en todo el día hasta la hora del descanso que pasó en la sala de delegados. El pelirrojo entró discretamente, sin que el delegado se diese cuenta de ello, se acercó a él.

—'Buh'—dijo en su oído haciendo que Nathaniel diera un salto en la silla.

—¿Castiel? Pensé que no habías venido.

—Me quedé dormido—explicó.

—Ah, ya veo. ¿Necesitabas algo?

—Hablar contigo.

—¿Sobre qué?

—¿Cuándo te quedarás solo en casa?—preguntó.

—Creo que el fin de semana... ¿por qué?

—Te quedarás a dormir en mi casa.

—¿A-a.. dormir?—tartamudeó.

—Quizás a algo más—dijo susurrando en su oido—. Me voy antes de que empiecen a sospechar.

Castiel salió de la sala de delegados y comenzó a andar para buscar a su mejor amigo, a quien vio al final del pasillo.

—Hola.

—Dichosos los ojos que te ven, ¿qué te pasa últimamente?—le preguntó Lysandro.

—No me pasa nada.

—No mientas, te conozco. Seguramente estás saliendo con alguien o algo por el estilo—. Joder, había acertado.

—Claro que no.

—¿Quién es? ¿Sucrette?

—¿La tabla? Ni hablar. Ya te dije que no estoy saliendo con nadie—gruñó. No podía decir la verdad, al menos no aun.

—¿Y por qué no vienes a los malditos ensayos?

—Porque no me apetece, ¿me estás interrogando?—respondió molesto.

—No.

—¡Lys!—escuchó a Armin llamarlo desde la otra punta del pasillo, rápidamente llegó donde estaban ambos chicos—Tu libreta.

—¡Ah! ¡La estaba buscando!

—La encontró Rosalya, me pidió que te la diera. Eso es todo, nos vemos más tarde.

—Adiós—se despidió Lysandro.

Ambos esperaron a que el chico se alejara.

—¿Te llevas bien con ese?—le preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Sí, es un buen chico—respondió—He visto que ahora te llevas bien con el delegado.

—Ah, ese...—dijo—, sí, me llevo bien con él.

En ese momento vieron a Nathaniel salir de la sala de delegados y dirigirse al final del pasillo.

—Hola, chicos—saludó para luego seguir de largo y subir las escaleras. Castiel mantuvo su mirada en él hasta que dejó de visualizarlo.

—¿Es él?

—¿Qué?—dijo confundido pero a la vez nervioso.

—La persona con la que sales.

—...No—mintió—. No te diré quien es ahora.

Lysandro no respondió y simplemente se dirigió al aula A. En aquella clase se encontró a Kentin dormido sobre su mesa. Lo ignoró y se sentó en su lugar correspondiente, unos minutos después entraron Alexy y Armin.

El chico de cabellos azules se dirigió al moreno y le dio una palmada en la espalda, este entreabrió los ojos.

—¿Alexy?—musitó.

—La clase va a empezar—respondió él con una sonrisa. Él se incorporó y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Gracias...

Mientras tanto, Nathaniel se dirigió a las escaleras para bajar cuando de repente una mano lo agarró y tiró de él hacia el laboratorio.

—Castiel, suéltame—musitó, pero el pelirrojo hizo caso omiso y cerró la puerta—¿Qué pasa ahora?

El chico lo empujó contra la puerta y lo besó de forma apresurada, atrapando sus caderas con ambas manos a la vez que el rubio intentaba empujarlo, pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano. Finalmente Castiel se separó.

—¿P-por qué haces eso? ¡Estamos en el instituto!

—Es tu maldita culpa—dijo jadeando—. Creo que me he vuelto adicto.

—¿A qué?

—¿Aun lo preguntas?—musitó antes de volver a intentar juntar sus labios con los del rubio.

—Lle-llegaremos tarde a clase—susurró antes de que Castiel estampara su boca bruscamente contra la suya. Mordió su labio levemente y coló su lengua dentro de la boca del delegado. Escucharon el timbre de entrada a clase pero ellos continuaron a lo suyo. Unos minutos más tarde se separó de él y comenzó a arreglarle el pelo desordenado.

—Vamos a clase—le dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.


	13. Alexy y su primer beso

Una nueva jornada comenzaba en Sweet Amoris y al fin era viernes. Las clases de aquella semana había sido más pesadas de lo normal, apuntes y más apuntes, era realmente agotador. Los alumnos estaban cansados de tanto estudio pero aquel era el último día antes de que pudieran descansar tres días, ya que el lunes era festivo. Castiel sorprendentemente fue a todas las clases y de vez en cuando ponía atención, pero solo de vez en cuando.

Ya todos deseaban ir a casa y descansar pero para Nathaniel no era esa la suerte, pues tenía que quedarse con algunos otros de los delegados, incluyendo a Melody. Debían arreglar algunos papeles para el viaje de fin de curso y por ello trabajar al menos dos horas más.

Castiel se quedaba también en el instituto, pero era porque iba a prácticar con Lysandro para la banda. Finalmente la dura jornada había terminado y la mayoría del alumnado podía regresar a sus hogares, exceptuando los chicos mencionados anteriormente.

—¿Vamos ya?—le preguntó Lysandro dirigiéndose a Castiel.

—Mejor ve tú primero, yo ahora voy.

—¿Dónde vas?—preguntó.

—Solo voy a preguntarle algo al delegado.

—¿A Nathaniel?

—Sí.

—Realmente pareceís...—se quedó con la palabra en la boca puesto que Castiel ya se había marchado—pareja—musitó para terminar la frase.

Mientras tanto el pelirrojo ya estaba entrando en la sala de delegados, encontrándose allí a Melody y Nathaniel hablando ánimadamente, cuando lo vieron llegar dejaron de hablar y lo miraron.

—¿Querías algo, Castiel?—le preguntó el rubio.

Castiel se quedó en silencio y soltó un bufido.

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

—¿Qué pasa?—el pelirrojo lo agarró del brazo y lo llevó a una esquina alejada de la chica tirando de él.

—Chicos, ¿pasa algo?—preguntó ella.

—No te metas—le contestó Castiel para luego dirigirse a Nathaniel—¿recuerdas lo que te dije ayer?—musitó.

—Sí, ¿qué pasa?

—¿Puedes quedarte hoy?

—No, mañana y el lunes sí—contestó.

—Te iré a buscar—dijo en un susurro para que la chica no lo oyera y luego salir de la habitación.

—¿Pasa algo, Nath?

—No, nada.

—Estás actuando raro últimamente, ¿estás seguro?

—Sí, no te preocupes por eso—observó como ella se quedó mirándolo atentamente.

—Hay un rumor en el instituto...—dijo sentándose en una de las sillas de la sala.

—A mí no me gusta prestar atención a esas cosas—respondió él.

—Yo tampoco suelo ser muy cotilla pero... ¿estás saliendo con alguien?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿cómo explicas tu labio?

—¿Mi labio? ¿De qué hablas?

—Tienes los labios secos y partidos—argumentó ella.

Él se quedó en silencio tratando de buscar alguna excusa pero no se le ocurría ninguna. Maldito Castiel.

—No... es decir...—suspiró—a ver, no salgo con nadie.

—¿Entonces... vas a decirme que es una coincidencia de que Castiel tenga los labios partidos y secos al igual que tú?—el chico se puso bastante nervioso.

—E-Eso no tiene que ver, Castiel tiene muchas chicas a sus pies será por eso—mintió tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible.

—Muchas chicas se han desilusionado porque piensa que está contigo, pero supongo que solo son rumores, ¿no?—dice sonriente.

—¡Claro!—dijo tratando de devolverle la sonrisa.

—Es un alivio, por cierto, ¿no te gustaría ir este fin de semana a tomar algo?

—Estoy ocupado, quizá en otra ocasión—respondió.

—Vaya, es una lástima. Creo que invitaré a otro chico—musitó tratando de poner celoso al chico.

—Seguro que estará encantado de quedar contigo—dijo sonriendo. Ella hizo una mueca de

desilusión y luego dejó de hablar para remover papeles que había en el escritorio.

En otra parte de la ciudad tres chicos andaban por la ciudad en dirección a sus hogares.

—Entonces, esta noche nos vemos, ¿verdad?—preguntó un moreno.

—¡Sí! Al fin podremos salir y descansar un poco—intervino Armin.

—Por cierto, ¿eres mayor de edad, Kentin?

—Casi, pero en cualquier lugar puedo decir que soy mayor y no me dicen nada—dijo sonriente.

—Oh, ya veo.

—Me tengo que ir por aquí—señaló una calle—Nos vemos en la noche.

Desde aquel momento el tiempo se pasó volando, finalmente era de noche y Alexy y Armin acababan de llegar al lugar acordado, es decir, un bar-restaurante. Miraron atentamente, buscando al moreno y lo divisaron en la barra charlando con un camarero. Se acercaron al chico.

—Kentin—lo llamó el chico de cabellos azules. Él se giró, dando a ver sus mejillas sonrojadas—Ken...Kentin... ¿has bebido?

—No... es decir: un poco...—soltó una carcajada, estaba claro que había tomado alcohol.

—Tonto—musitó al escucharlo reír tan infantilmente—Ven, vamos a cenar—dijo agarrándole del brazo y tiró de él hasta llegar a una mesa, lo obligó a sentarse y poco después pidieron comida para los tres.

—A-Alexy...—musitó el chico unos minutos después.

—¿Qué pasa?

—A-acompáñame al baño—musitó débilmente.

—De acuerdo, en seguida volvemos—dijo dirigiéndose a su hermano. Tomó a Kentin del brazo nuevamente y lo condujo hacia el baño.

—¿Vas a vomitar?—preguntó él.

—No, ¿por qué ha venido Armin? Yo quería estar solo contigo—Alexy abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero claro, era el alcohol quien hablaba.

—Estás ebrio, Kentin. No digas esas tonterías—contestó.

—Realmente quería estar contigo—esta vez fue el ''chico militar'' quien agarró el brazo del otro y tiró hacia dentro del baño, luego cerró la puerta con llave.

—Maldita sea, Kentin, ¿qué diablos hac...?—los labios de Kentin le impidieron seguir hablando ya que se había posado sobre los suyos. Notaba un fuerte sabor a alcohol pero el roce de aquellos labios en su boca era jodidamente agradable, no le apetecía separarse pero lamentablemente debía hacerlo, así que lo empujó hasta que lo consiguió.

—A-Alexy, m-me gustas—sabía que hablaba el alcohol y no él, estaba seguro de ello.

—Kentin, estás ebrio, deja esas chorra...—esta vez Kentin lo empujó contra la pared del baño y volvió a posar sus labios sobre los del chico. Alexy suspiró al notarlos, sabían asquerosamente a alcohol pero, mierda, el moreno sabia besar jodidamente bien. Notó un mordisco en su labio inferior y lo empujó nuevamente.

—¡Ya basta!—gritó antes de abrir la puerta de golpe, y tratando de salir, pero un nuevo agarre se lo impidió, Kentin tiró de él y volvió a besarle de forma corta pero tierna en los labios. Alexy se soltó y volvió a la mesa con su hermano.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó algo preocupado.

—S-sí, oh, ya han traído la comida—observó y se sentó en la mesa.

—¿Y Kentin?

—Sigue en el baño...—musitó bajando la mirada.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—No, nada—dijo sonriendo falsamente. Poco después Kentin llegó a la mesa y se sentó, no dejaba de mirar a Alexy. No hablaron palabra alguna hasta finalizar de comer.

—Chicos, ¿os pasa algo?

—No—negó Alexy antes de que el chico hablara.

—¿Seguro?

—Besé a Alexy—musitó el ''chico militar''. Armin se atragantó con el vaso de refresco que estaba tomando.

—¿¡Cómo!?

—Que...—intentó seguir hablando para explicarlo.

—¡Cállate! ¿No ves que estás ebrio, tonto?

—¿En serio que...?—Alexy soltó un bufido e interrumpió a su hermano.

—¡No quiero hablar de eso ahora! Paguemos y vamónos a casa.

—D-de acuerdo...—susurró Armin algo preocupado.

Los tres se levantaron de la mesa, Armin comenzó a tirar de Kentin porque estaba aun mareado por el alcohol previamente consumido. Unos minutos más tarde ya habían pagado la cuenta e iban de camino a la casa de Kentin.

—¿Seguro que es por aquí?—dudó Armin.

—S-sí—asintió el chico. De repente una sombra empujó a Armin en la penumbra de la noche.

—¿Armin?—lo llamó aquella voz—¿Necesitáis ayuda?

—Oh, no es necesario, Lys. Podemos llevarlo.

—¿Vais a llevarlo a su casa?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Buena suerte encontrándola—dijo él riendo.

—¿Y qué haces tú aquí a estas horas?

—Estoy buscando mis llaves, no sé dónde las he dejado—musitó pensativo.

—¿Y qué es eso que asoma de tu bolsillo?—preguntó Alexy.

—¡Ah! ¡Fíjate, están aquí!

Armin y Alexy negaron con la cabeza, realmente no tenía remedio.

—Entonces os acompañaré, no es conveniente que tres chicos indefensos vayan por ahí vagando a estas horas—dijo Lysandro.

—¿Indefensos?—preguntaron los hermanos al unísono.

—P-para—susurró débilmente Kentin.

—¿Qué?

—Es aquí—el chico militar trató de sacar las llaves y lo consiguió, lo que no atinaba era a meter la llave en la cerradura. Alexy se la arrebató de las manos y abrió la puerta. Seguidamente, Kentin se aferró al hombro de Alexy para no caerse, este intentó agarrarlo para no caerse y agarró la cintura del moreno, empujándolo dentro de la casa.

—Ahora salgo—avisó.

—A mi habitación...—musitó. Alexy lo acompañó hasta la habitación de Kentin y lo ayudó a sentarse en la cama. De pronto sintió cómo Kentin tiraba de él por el cuello de su camisa hacia abajo y provocando que ambos labios se chocaran. Alexy entrecerró los ojos ante el beso. Sí, le gustaba el chico y sí quería besarlo, pero no en el estado en el que él se encontraba. Alexy atrapó el labio inferior de Kentin entre los suyos antes de separarse de él.

—Para—pidió el chico de cabellos azules antes de salir de la habitación e ir a encontrarse con los otros dos chicos que charlaban fuera de la casa. Alexy dejó las llaves en una pequeña mesa que encontró en el salón y salió.

—¿Estás bien, Alexy? Te has puesto rojo.

—N-no es nada—mintió para luego cerrar la puerta del hogar del ''chico militar'' y seguir andando para llegar a su casa. No tardaron demasiado en hacerlo, cuando estuvieron en la entrada, Alexy entró inmediatamente mientras que su hermano se quedó hablando con Lysandro un poco más.

—Tu hermano está raro, ¿no crees?

—Sí, ya hablaré con él...

—Creo que es hora de que me vaya, nos vemos, Armin.

—De acuerdo, ¡no te pierdas!—dijo con una sonrisa.

—Trataré de no hacerlo, pero si me pierdo... tú me buscas por ahí, ¿no? —Armin soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—¡Sí!—exclamó antes de entrar también en la casa.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

¡Lo sé! Llego un día tarde, ¡LO SIENTO! Ayer estuve mal así que no pude terminar de escribí el capítulo.

No sabía muy bien cómo titularlo así que le puse ese.

¡Ah, sí! El lemon vendrá en el capítulo siguiente del siguiente, (¿me he explicado? XD) Con mejores palabras: en el capítulo 15. También habrá pronto un lime de otra pareja, (uuuuh) sí, ese será en el cap 14.

¡Espero que os haya gustado, regresaré pronto!

Un review no hace daño y son gratis, ¿vale? XD Muchas gracias por leer


	14. ¿Sucrette o Alexy?

Abrió los ojos lentamente, un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo azotó desde que había despertado. No tenía que haber tomado tanto, mierda. Una imagen invadió su mente de pronto, había besado a Alexy. Ahora debía hablar con él muy seriamente, joder. ¿Qué le diría? Mierda, mierda, mierda. Realmente no tenía que haber bebido tanto alcohol, todo era culpa de aquel maldito camarero que le llenaba la copa con el fin de ganar más dinero.

Tomó su teléfono y comprobó la hora: 12:00 A.M. Marcó el número del chico de cabellos azules y esperó.

—¿Diga?—al escuchar su voz se quedó mudo, joder, realmente no sabía que decir—¿Kentin? ¿Hola?

—S-sí...

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó en un tono de voz normal.

—Yo... Sí...—musitó.

—¿Querías algo?

—Po-pode...podemos...—soltó un suspiro, joder, quería hablar claro de una vez y dejar de tartamudear—¿Podemos hablar?

Alexy no sabía si se refería al beso, pero lo suponía, de todas maneras preguntó:

—¿Sobre qué?

—Ayer... Perdóname...—se disculpó—¿Podemos vernos ahora?

—Estoy ahora mismo en el parque.

—Estaré ahí en veinte minutos—contestó antes de colgar la llamada. Se llevó una mano al pelo. Mierda, ¿qué le diría?

Se levantó de la cama para darse una ducha, luego vestirse, peinarse y comer algo antes de salir, además de tomar una aspirina. Se dirigió al parque, divisó al chico sentado en un banco mirando su teléfono. Se acercó a él lentamente hasta quedarse de pie frente a él.

—A-Alexy...—dijo cabizbajo.

—Ah, hola, Kentin—respondió serio.

—Yo... esto... es que... bueno...—suspiró—perdóname. No... no quise hacer aquello, de verdad, lo siento.

—¿Podemos hablar en un lugar más privado?—Kentin asintió y se alejaron del parque, encontrándose en un lugar ahora no muy transitado. El moreno no se atrevía a mirarlo, le daba muchísima vergüenza.

—Kentin... no te preocupes por eso...—el chico militar lo interrumpió.

—¡De verdad lo siento!—Alexy desvió la mirada a su alrededor.

—¿Te arrepientes...?—musitó. Kentin abrió los ojos sorprendido y trago saliva antes de contestar.

—Yo... solo que-quería disculparme—dijo algo ruborizado—no quería molestarte... ¿de-debería arrepentirme?

—Yo... no, no tiene por qué...—susurró girándose.

—¿M-me perdonas?

Alexy no sabía si confesarle ya que le gustaba o no, de cualquier manera no iba a perder nada. Quería decirlo sin importar si lo rechazaría o no.

—Sí te perdono...—musitó.

—¿Estás bien?

—Kentin,tú...—dudó un poco antes de decirlo—. Me gustas.

Tras decir eso el moreno actuó de una manera totalmente inesperada, agarró su cara y volvió a posar sus labios sobre los de Alexy y plantarle un beso. Uno con todas las palabras y esta vez en el que los dos eran completamente concientes. El chico de cabellos azules se sorprendió muchísimo al sentirlo y por ello no le correspondía. Kentin insistió en el beso, que se había tornado algo apasionado una vez que Alexy comenzó a responder. Una vez que los dos se quedaron sin aire, Kentin se separó un par de centímetros de él, juntando así sus frentes. Ambos jadeaban e intentaban recuperar el aire.

—Ke-Kentin...—susurró contra sus labios. De repente el chico militar se separó de él y dirigió su mirada al suelo sonrojado. Realmente se veía adorable.

—Yo... no... no sé por que hice eso—musitó. Alexy bufó y agarró su mano, algo cabizbajo—Pero no me arrepiento.

Alexy sonrió y se acercó a él para plantarle un casto beso en los labios.

—A-Alexy...—dijo en un susurro— A mí... me gustas, pero por otra parte también me gusta Sucrette y... esto es demasiado confuso.

Alexy chascó la lengua molesto.

—Ya te lo dije, eso es todo. Entiendo que me quieras rechazar, a ti no te gustan los chicos—respondió desilusionado.

—Tienes razón... No me gusta ningún chico, solo me gustas tú...

—Acabas de decirme que te gusta Sucrette—musitó cabizbajo.

—Supongo que tendré que elegir quién me gusta más, ¿no?—Alexy se encogió de hombros.

—Ella es buena chica, seguro que querrá salir contigo.

—Creo que... necesito pensarlo—dijo, el chico de cabellos azules suspiró desilusionado—pero eso no quiere decir que no me gustes, ¿vale?

—...Vale—respondió antes de girarse para marcharse. Kentin lo agarró del brazo impidiéndoselo y lo atrajo hacia él volviendo a unir sus labios con los de Alexy. Ambos cerraron los ojos ante el contacto, los brazos del chico militar rodearon su cintura con fuerza y las delicadas manos del de cabellos azules rodeó el cuello del moreno, tornando aquel beso más intenso, aunque también más romántico. Poco después separaron sus labios levemente y trataron de recuperar el oxígeno. No se soltaron del 'abrazo' y la razón era simplemente que no les apetecía, no querían alejarse del otro.

—¿Te gustaría venir esta noche a mi casa para ver una película?

—¿Ver una película?—repitió.

—Sí, alquilaré alguna—dijo con una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo—respondió—No traeré esta vez a Armin.

Kentin se sonrojó.

—Yo...esto... pu-puede venir si quiere—se ruborizó levemente. El chico de cabellos azules acarició su cuello con delicadeza, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo.

—¿No prefieres que estemos solos?

—No-no me importa que venga, pero...—Alexy lo interrumpió.

—No te preocupes, esta vez te digo que no vendrá Armin. Me ha dicho que Lysandro se quedará en mi casa, iban a jugar a videojuegos o algo así—respondió.

—Vale, a las ocho y... puedes quedarte a dormir si te apetece—esta vez fue el chico de cabellos azules quien volvió a besarle, tierna y cortamente.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos esta noche—dijo antes de romper el abrazo y alejarse. Ese fue el momento en el que Kentin se preguntó: ¿él o ella?

Castiel esperaba impacientemente la llegada del delegado. Hacía días que no lo tocaba, ni lo besaba como realmente le hubiera gustado, mierda, _maldito chico insolente_. Miraba a su alrededor, el parque casi vacío por el mal tiempo y aun así no distinguía al rubio por ninguna parte. De repente notó que alguien le tocaba el hombro por detrás, se giró y entonces lo vio. Joder, _malditas ganas de tirársele encima_.

—¿Castiel? ¿Pasa algo?—dijo para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

—No, será mejor que nos vayamos. Va a comenzar a llover—le respondió antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección a su casa.

Castiel no iba desencaminado, pues por el camino comenzaba a llover débilmente pero poco a poco la intensidad de la lluvia se incrementaba así que comenzaron a andar más rápido.

Poco más tarde, ambos corrían como podían intentando mojarse lo menos posible, pero igualmente cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa de Castiel los dos estaban completamente empapados. El pelirrojo abrió la puerta y entraron.

—Maldita sea—comenzó a tiritar por el frío que sentía.

—Será mejor que tomes una ducha, quítate la ropa y déjala ahí, la meteré en la secadora.

—Gra-gracias...—musitó y se metió en el baño para hacer lo que le había dicho el pelirrojo. Se desvistió y se dejó los boxer puestos ''por si las moscas'', abrió levemente la puerta y dejando allí su ropa.

Se metió en la ducha después de haber comprobado que el agua estaba caliente, sintió un gran alivio cuando el calor invadió al fin su piel. Pasó la mampara transparente por 'seguridad'. Cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse, ya que no sabía bien por qué, pero se sentía nervioso, quizás era un presentimiento. De repente escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse.

— _Mierda, olvidé cerrar con llave—_ dijo para sí— _Y menos mal que me dejé la ropa interior..._

Se giró para preguntarle que quería pero al darse la vuelta vio que el pelirrojo estaba casi desnudo, al igual que él. Se sonrojó a más no poder y en ese momento odió que la mampara de la ducha fuese de cristal. Castiel entró a la ducha, haciendo que el rubio diera un salto hacia atrás.

—¿Qu-qué haces?—preguntó sonrojado.

—Yo también necesito una ducha—contestó con una sonrisa de lado.

—Pe...pero podías esperar a que terminara y luego—Castiel lo interrumpió agarrándolo de la cintura y atráyendolo hacia él.

—Me temo que no—susurró con la voz ronca antes de juntar su boca con la del rubio en un beso pasional. Nathaniel trató de empujarlo pero la fuerza con la que él insistia en arremeter contra su boca era brutal y eso extrañamente le gustaba. Comenzó a corresponder el beso de Castiel como podía, pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este acercándolo más hacia él. Notó como el pelirrojo mordía su labio inferior para que abriera la boca, este lo hizo e inmediatamente después sintió a la lengua de Castiel jugar con la suya. Las manos de Castiel fueron bajando hasta llegar al trasero del rubio, Nathaniel sabía por donde iban los tiros así que volvió a empujar al chico, consiguiendo que se separara de él. Castiel soltó un gruñido.

—¿Qué?

—No... esto no está bien—dijo sin apartar sus manos del cuello del pelirrojo.

—¿Por qué? Joder, Nath. Ya te he dicho que somos novios, mierda.

El rubio se sonrojó.

—Pero... eso no—Castiel lo interrumpió.

—Quiero hacerlo contigo...—Nathaniel se sonrojó y tapó con las manos la boca del pelirrojo antes de que pronunciara más palabras, Castiel apartó las manos de Nathaniel de su boca—Respóndeme algo... ¿Me quieres?

El delegado abrió los ojos sorprendido ante tal pregunta, la verdad no se lo había planteado. Sabía que le gustaba, pero era grande la diferencia entre gustar y querer.

—Contesta—insistió.

—Pensé que te daban igual los sentimientos.

—¿Cómo me van a dar igual? Joder, seré frío pero no de piedra—se quejó—. No esquives la pregunta, dímelo.

Nathaniel se quedó quieto, mirándolo. Tragó saliva antes de responder.

—Sí...—musitó.

—¿Y no quieres hacerlo conmigo?—el rubio lo miró sonrojado—. Sabes que no acepto un no por respuesta.

Nathaniel meditó unos segundos. Muchas imágenes pasaron por la mente del rubio, era cierto que quería al pelirrojo pero... ¿tanto como para hacer _eso_?

—De acuerdo—susurró casi inconscientemente. Castiel sonrió con suficiencia.

—¿Qué?

—Que sí—respondió.

—¿Que sí qué?—preguntó haciéndose el loco.

—Que sí quiero...—musitó enrojecido.

—¿Qué quieres?—el delegado gruñó ante el juego del chico.

—Que sí quiero hacerlo contigo, joder—contestó. Castiel sonrió y después juntó sus labios con los del rubio, esta vez estaban en el centro de la ducha y el agua caliente caía sobre sus rostros y humedecía el beso todavía más, casi al mismo instante de juntar sus labios sus lenguas entraron también en contacto. Mierda, aquello era jodidamente placentero.

Para Alexy el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento, demasiado despacio. Estaba muy nervioso ya que quería saber qué respuesta le iba a dar el moreno, no se hacía muchas ilusiones, al fin de al cabo, él estaba en el instituto por ella. Por eso había más probabilidad de que eligiera a Sucrette. Las horas pasaban y finalmente eran cerca de las siete y media. Estaba viendo la televisión, pero luego se levantó, la apagó y se dirigió a su habitación.

Abrió la puerta divisando allí a Armin y Lysandro jugando con la consola, ellos no se percataron de su presencia pero no le importó, ya que fue allí para ponerse los zapatos.

—¿Y este botón para que servía?—escuchó a Lysandro preguntar.

—Ya te lo he dicho unas cinco veces, ese es el de saltar, este el de correr y ese de atacar—explicó su hermano.

—De acuerdo—la partida comenzó. Agarraron los mandos concetrados.

—Oh, mierda. Mira nos van a atacar, ¡corre!—exclamó Armin.

—¿Pero dónde se corría?

—¡Por favor, Lysandro, te lo dije millones de veces! ¡En la A!

Alexy soltó una risita que provocó que ambos lo miraran.

—Vosotros seguid—dijo riendo.

—¿Te vas ya?

—Sí—respondió.

—¿Te quedarás a dormir en su casa?

—No lo sé—contestó, obviamente no se quedaría si Kentin le iba a rechazar—no hagáis cosas extrañas—advirtió.

—Ni tú tampoco—respondió su hermano, poniendo el modo pause en la partida—¿Estás bien, Alexy?

Cuando se vio a sí mismo se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. Joder, estaba demasiado nervioso.

—Estoy bien—respondió antes de salir. Se sentía muy impaciente, ¿cuál sería la respuesta del chico.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Aiiishh me gustó escribir este capítulo pero debo decir que me ha costado u.u Es mucho más largo de lo normal pero necesitaba que todo esto pasara en este capítulo para que pudiera seguir.

Otra cosa: este es el uno de los últimos capítulos de esta temporada (creo que quedan dos o tres más) simplemente espero que lo disfruten.

Más: Este capítulo contiene la introducción al lemon... Debo decir que nunca he publicado uno así que realmente no sé como ha quedado u.u

OKAY, espero que os haya gustado n_n

Me gustaría que me dijesen qué piensan sobre la escena de Kentin y Alexy, no sé si lo he expresado bien, espero que sí.

Les tengo una sorpresita para el próximo capítulo :D

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ;)


	15. El primer 'te quiero' (Parte 1)

**Notas de la autora:**

Holaaaa :3

Tengo varias cosas que explicar antes de comenzar con el capítulo...

Me gustaría dedicar este capítulo a todas esas lectoras que me han seguido y comentado hasta ahora y siempre me han animado a continuar, realmente este proyecto había nacido de una idea que se me ocurrió así como así y no esperaba que fuera a gustarle a la gente, muchas gracias a todos y todas.

La primera, este es el capítulo final, está dividido en dos partes porque me quedó muy largo.

Segunda, vosotros y vosotras podéis decidir si queréis que haga un especial con cada pareja o solo uno que contenga a las tres. Yo pensaba en hacer solo uno, pero estoy dispuesta a hacer uno de cada. No lo sé, como queráis.

No es un adiós, porque habrá segunda temporada.

Este capítulo contiene el TAN esperado LEMON, estoy nerviosa, es el primero que publico así que no sean muy duros conmigo u.u

No os entretengo más ¡A LEER!

* * *

Alexy suspiró antes de golpear la puerta con los nudillos. Esperó nerviosamente a que el chico abriera la puerta, cuando lo hizo se quedó algo paralizado.

—Ho-hola...—musitó cabizbajo.

—Hola—contestó él con una sonrisa—Pasa.

Alexy avanzó por el pasillo algo nervioso y se detuvo cuando llegó al salón.

—Siéntete como en tu casa—dijo.

—¿Y...y tus padres?

—Han ido a un viaje de trabajo—respondió.

—Ah, ya veo—contestó sentándose en el sofá, cubierto con una manta pequeña. Observó cómo Kentin se dirigía a la cocina y luego volvió con unas palomitas de maíz—Está lloviendo mucho fuera...

—Sí, ¿no tuviste problemas para venir?

—No, cogí un paraguas—respondió. Kentin colocó las palomitas en la mesilla, Alexy carraspeó antes de hablar—Esto... Kentin...

—¿Qué?

—Yo... Es que...—no encontraba las palabras adecuadas—Tú...—él lo interrumpió.

—Si quieres preguntarme si he pensado en lo que hablamos... la respuesta es que sí.

Alexy tragó saliva.

—Y... ¿qué has pensado?

—Que...—suspiró al aire y se revolvió el pelo con una mano.

—E-entiendo que prefieras a Sucrette, ella es...—volvió a interrumpirlo.

—Déjame terminar...—dijo tomando una de las manos de Alexy.

—Sé que ella será mejor novia que yo...—continuó cabizbajo, el chico lo interrumpió nuevamente.

—Pero...resulta que... prefiero un novio, en vez de una novia—musitó en su oído haciendo que al chico de cabellos azules se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

—¿Qué?

—Te quiero a ti, Alexy—susurró para abrazarlo por la cintura y plantar un beso en su mejilla.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad, concretamente en la casa de cierto pelirrojo, él y Nath se encontraban en una situación bastante comprometedora.

—Que sí quiero hacerlo contigo, joder—contestó. Castiel sonrió y después juntó sus labios con los del rubio, esta vez estaban en el centro de la ducha y el agua caliente caía sobre sus rostros y humedecía el beso todavía más, casi al mismo instante de juntar sus labios sus lenguas entraron también en contacto. Mierda, aquello era jodidamente placentero.

Castiel de repente se separó de él y dirigió sus labios al cuello del chico. Al principio daba besos castos, tratando que el rubio se acostumbrara, luego comenzó a morder su cuello levemente, intentando no dejar ninguna marca para que luego el padre de Nathaniel no le regañara y le hiciera daño. Después sustituyó sus mordiscos por su lengua y empezó a lamer el cuello del chico. El delegado no podía pensar en nada, simplemente se mordía el labio tratando de no hacer ninguno de esos soniditos que Castiel esperaba que hiciera. El pelirrojo continuaba besando su cuello, pero poco a poco fue subiendo sus besos a la oreja y mordiera levemente su lóbulo. Se separó de él levemente para observar el rostro de Nathaniel, estaba ruborizado, con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose el labio. Era una imagen demasiado tierna, pero a la vez exitante.

Volvió a besar sus labios, esta vez con delicadeza y lentitud, transmitiendo muchos sentimientos en el beso. Se separaron poco después para mirarse a los ojos, sintiendo sus corazones latir con fuerza y también los latidos del otro. Castiel sonrió provocando que al rubio se le contagiara su sonrisa. Castiel volvió a atrapar sus labios en un beso demandante, y jugó con la lengua del rubio de manera lenta pero constante y poco después se comenzó a notar un bulto en ambos boxers.

Poco después empezó a besar y lamer su cuello, los hombros y la clavícula del rubio. Nathaniel ya era incapaz de poder reprimir los jadeos y suspiros que escapaban rebeldemente de su garganta. El chico bajó sus labios hasta uno de los pezones del rubio y lo lamió. El delegado no pudo retener el gemido que salió de su boca al sentirlo y dejándose llevar por sus impulsos colocó sus manos en los hombros de Castiel. Volvió a gemir una vez que el pelirrojo tomó uno entre sus dientes pellizcándolo levemente. Poco a poco Nathaniel quedó acorralado contra la pared de la ducha y fue notando como las manos del pelirrojo iban deslizándose desde su espalda hasta sus muslos, y esto hacía que el placer lo invadiera aun más.

—Ca...Castiel—jadeó.

El nombrado volvió a dirigirse a sus labios para besarlo nuevamente, pero eso solo era una distracción, ya que las manos del pelirrojo se encontraban bajando los boxer del rubio. Nathaniel intentó pararlo pero cuando quiso poner las manos sobre las de Castiel para que se detuviera, ya se encontraba completamente desnudo y su ropa interior estaba ya en el suelo de la ducha.

Las manos de Castiel fueron directas a su ya notable erección, él soltó un quejido pero fue peor cuando comenzó a hacer movimientos con sus estúpidas pero sensuales manos. Nathaniel cerró los ojos ante el contacto, apoyó su cabeza encima del hombro de Castiel y lo mordió para intentar reprimir los gemidos que salían de su boca. El pelirrojo detuvo sus movimientos con la intención de molestarlo, Nathaniel soltó un gruñido.

—Te recuerdo que aun me queda una prenda...—musitó en su oído para luego morderlo. El rubio sabía lo que Castiel quería que hiciera así que al principio le plantó un largo beso en la boca, mordisqueando sus labios impacientemente. Se separaron para buscar aire, Nathaniel se sonrojó aún más al ver los labios ahora rojizos del pelirrojo por culpa de sus mordiscos. Luego imitó al pelirrojo mientras besaba su cuello, sus hombros y su clavícula, mordiendo con fuerza dejando alguna que otra marca allí. Tras eso, succionó un pedazo de piel que se veía tremendamente apetecible en la curvatura de su cuello. Escuchaba al pelirrojo emitir sonidos graves, casi inaudibles, que eran todo lo contrario a los sonidos que él mismo hacía, puesto que los que él lanzaba eran agudos y muy altos. Poco a poco deslizó sus manos desde la cintura de Castiel a su trasero, aun cubierto por su ropa interior, subió un poco su tacto hasta el borde de los boxer y los bajó sobre la piel mojada, haciendo que cayeran también al suelo.

El pelirrojo tiró de la cintura del rubio haciendo que ambos miembros se tocasen, los dos gimieron ante el contacto. Empezaron a besarse de nuevo, sintiendo ambas lenguas chocar y demasiados sonidos ahogados durante el beso. Se separaron poco después, notándose entre ellos un hilo de saliva.

—Vamos a la cama—musitó el pelirrojo cerrándo el agua de golpe y saliendo a tropezones con el rubio mientras ambos trataban de no separarse a toda costa. Castiel agarró una toalla que encontró en el lavabo y se separó de golpe del rubio, le agarró de la mano y tiró de él hasta su habitación. Lo empujó contra la cama y comenzó a secarlo con la toalla, deslizandola desde su cuello hasta sus pies poniendo atención especialmente al miembro del rubio y provocando que este gimiera.

— _A la mierda, lo quiero ya—_ se dijo a sí mismo al escucharlo y le besó el cuello, tirando lejos la toalla y posando su cuerpo totalmente mojado sobre el de Nathaniel. De ahí Castiel lamió su cuello y tras eso fue bajando su lengua hasta llegar al órgano viril del rubio. Comenzó a deslizar su lengua, recorriendo toda su erección. Después se metió el miembro del otro en la boca, provocandole una oleada de placer que no hizo más que sacar jadeos y sonidos demasiado altos para su gusto.

—Ca...Castiel, para—suplicó el delegado. El pelirrojo se detuvo y sentó esta vez en la cama, para contemplarlo. Se quedó allí quieto, esperando a que el rubio reaccionara, él le miró ruborizado y se sentó junto a él. Se acercó al pelirrojo con la respiración entrecortada y colocó su cabeza en su pecho, esto a Castiel le pareció una acción muy tierna y agarró la cara de Nathaniel y lo besó como si fuese a ser la última vez que lo hiciera. Tomó su cintura con ambas manos e intensificó el beso aun más. Poco después ambos estaban tumbados en la cama, besándose como si no hubiera un mañana. El delegado dio un giró de 180º, haciendo que fuese él quien quedase esta vez sobre el pelirrojo.

Volvió a besar su cuello con ternura, pero más tarde esa ternura se fue transformando en pasión, que insistía en poseer aquel cuello, marcándolo como de su propiedad.

Castiel se cansó de juegos preliminares así que volvió a girar sobre el rubio quedando ahora él encima de Nathaniel. Luego posó sus boca sobre la del delegado, brindándole uno de esos besos que le robaban hasta la última pizca de aliento. Luego se separó de él y se sentó encima de sus caderas, acercó sus dedos a la boca del rubio.

—Lámelos—le pidió con voz ronca.

—¿Q-qué?

—Hazlo si no quieres que te vaya a doler—Nathaniel suspiró y tímidamente sacó la lengua y la pasó por la mano del chico, de repente Castiel hizo un cambio: su propia mano por su boca, besándolo de forma apresurada, pero esa era otra táctica del pelirrojo para distraerle y colar uno de sus dedos en la entrada del rubio.

Este gritó al sentir un intruso en su interior y mordió el labio de Castiel con fuerza.

—Eso dolió—susurró el pelirrojo separándose de él.

—¿N-No... en serio?—jadeó— Y lo que tú me...—gritó de nuevo al notar que el dedo de Castiel comenzaba a moverse. El chico sonrió ante tal reacción y posó sus labios sobre los del rubio otra vez. No se cansaría de hacerlo, nunca se cansaría de poder robar un beso de esos dulces labios. Más tarde el dolor fue disminuyendo y esta vez el rubio continuaba gimiendo pero esta vez de placer. Cuando el chico estuvo listo, empezó a meter otro dedo para que se acostumbrase y así sucesivamente hasta que supo que Nathaniel estaba preparado para lo que vendría después.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo?—preguntó nuevamente el pelirrojo sacando los dedos de su interior. Nathaniel solo gimió pero luego colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Castiel.

—Sí...—musitó sonrojado—. Ya...ya te lo dije antes. Te quiero.

El pelirrojo sonrió ante tal confesión y dirigió su miembro a la entrada del rubio.

—Yo también te quiero—dijo sorprendiendo al rubio, pero este no tuvo demasiado tiempo para reaccionar ni decir nada más, ya que sintió al miembro de Castiel en su interior. Nathaniel intentó reprimir un gemido de dolor al sentirlo pero no pudo. Ambos se miraban atentamente a los ojos, sabiendo al instante todos lo que sentía el otro. Una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Nathaniel, le dolía y bastante.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que pare?—preguntó preocupado. El delegado solo lo abrazó con más fuerza y susurró en su oído.

—Ni se te ocurra...

Castiel se sorprendió ante tal respuesta y dirigió sus labios a la boca del chico. Siempre usaba la misma táctica de distracción y eso al rubio le encantaba. Nathaniel notaba como sus sentidos se nublaban debido al placer que comenzaba a sentir, el dolor no había desaparecido, pero poco a poco disminuía proporcionalmente a la vez que el placer aumentaba con aquellas lentas estocadas.

El pelirrojo empezó a moverse más rápidamente, volviendo las embestidas más fuertes pero a la vez trataba de ser cuidadoso para no lastimar al delegado. Los únicos sonidos que retumbaban en la habitación eran los que ellos mismos emitían, además de los roces con las mantas y de su propia piel. Nathaniel empujó a Castiel hacia abajo para plantarle un dulce beso en los labios mientras ambos seguían gimiendo por la actividad que estaban realizando.

—Cas-Castiel...—gimió el rubio y arqueó la espalda por culpa del placer, volviendo aquellas estocadas todavía más íntimas. Clavó sus cortas uñas en la espalda del pelirrojo sin poder evitarlo. En ese momento vio que una de las manos de Castiel iban directas a su miembro, comenzando a estimularlo nuevamente y provocando que gimiera todavía más alto. Castiel no podía soportarlo más.

—Joder, Nath voy a...—sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por sí mismo al emitir un sonido glutural. Nathaniel gimió al sentir la esencia del pelirrojo invadirle y acabó corriendose también. Lentamente el pelirrojo salió de su interior y besó la frente del rubio. Se tumbó a su lado jadeando, al igual que Nathaniel, este estaba demasiado agotado como para moverse, mantenía su mirada en el techo, hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse por el cansancio, pero antes de cerrarlos por completo, pasó uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Castiel.

Él lo miró enternecido y abrazó su cintura. Oh, mierda, en ese mismo momento se hacía dado cuenta de que: _había acabado perdidamente enamorado de aquel chico 'insolente'._

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Ejemm... ¡qué vergüenza! He hecho todo lo posible para que el LEMON haya quedado bien... Espero que me dejéis la opinión en los comentarios...

Otra cosa, sé que en el capítulo anterior dije que habría una sorpresa, pues esta estará en la segunda parte de este capítulo :)

Espero que os haya gustado, podéis decirme que os ha parecido el lemon, si queréis uno o varios especiales o lo que quisieráis que vaya en la segunda parte del capítulo y/o los especiales :)

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER

¿Comentario, por favor?


	16. El primer 'te quiero' (Parte 2)

—Te quiero a ti, Alexy—susurró para abrazarlo por la cintura y plantar un beso en su mejilla. El chico de cabellos azules estaba aun paralizado, sorprendido. Despertó de su ensimismamiento cuando notó que Kentin se encontraba más cerca de él que lo habitual, rozó sus labios con los del otro, pero antes de que aquel roce se volviera un beso, Alexy se alejó de él.

—Yo también te quiero, Kentin—musitó mirándolo a los ojos—, pero... no me creo que hayas tomado esa decisión tan repentinamente...Sé que ella...—el chico militar lo interrumpió.

—Ella nada, quiero estar contigo—suspiró—, no es que no la quiera, también la quiero a ella pero... es diferente.

—¿Diferente?

—Yo... nunca besé a Sucrette como te beso a ti—explicó.

—¿Ha-has besado a Sucrette?—dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

Kentin no pudo responder a la pregunta, se encontraba avergonzado.

—Creo lo que te pasa es que estás confundido—musitó.

—Alexy, ya te lo he dicho. Te quiero a ti, me gustas tú, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?

—Nada. Kentin, lo mejor será que me vaya—dijo levántandose.

—Joder—masculló—Te quiero a ti, no a ella, a ti. Así que mételo en la cabeza.

—No me lo creo. Tú estás todavía enamorado de ella, solo quieres olvidarte de ella y me quieres utilizar, ya te dije que no. Déjame—se giró hacia la puerta.

—¡Sí! ¡Puede que me siga gustando un poco ella, pero si dejó de gustarme tanto fue por ti! ¡Porque me gustas más tú! ¡Tú haces que olvide todo cuando estoy contigo! ¡Te quiero, Alexy!—gritó casi a pleno pulmón. El chico de cabellos azules se giró y ese fue el momento en el que Kentin se dio cuenta de que éste se encontraba llorando. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas como gotas de lluvia deslizándose por los cristales. El moreno se acercó a él y agarró el rostro de Alexy con las dos manos y juntó sus labios con los del otro. El beso se tornó de un sabor salado debido a las lágrimas de Alexy, quien comenzó a corresponder el beso de forma pausada,ya que ese era el ritmo que llevaban. Kentin se separó de él levemente.

—No me importa cuántas veces tenga que repetirlo, lo haré hasta que me creas: te quiero, Alexy.

Él lo abrazó con fuerza y continuó llorando ocultando su cara en el pecho de Kentin.

—Perdóname—dijo entre sollozos—yo... también te quiero.

El chico militar pasó sus brazos alrededor del de cabellos azules y le dio un pequeño beso en la nuca.

—No me gusta que llores—musitó Kentin pasando el pulgar por sus mejillas tratando de borrar las lágrimas que había en ellas. Alexy sonrió amargamente y, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del chico le plantó un corto pero suave beso en los labios.

—Quédate conmigo—pidió el chico militar volviendo a abrazar al muchacho.

—De acuerdo...—Kentin tiró de él hasta que se sentaran e hizo que apoyara su cabeza en su pecho y lo abrazó por la cintura.

—¿Ve-vemos la película?—preguntó.

—La verdad es que no me apetece...

—¿Y qué quieres hacer?—el chico de cabellos azules se levantó de la posición en la que estaba y se sentó en las piernas de Kentin, de forma que quedasen mirándose cara a cara.

Alexy lo abrazó nuevamente con fuerza, colocando su cabeza en el hombro del chico. Le plantó un beso en el cuello, luego se alejó un poco de él. De pronto, notó que Kentin volvió a cambiar la posición en la que estaban, esta vez Alexy tenía la espalda contra el sofá y el chico militar estaba sentado sobre las caderas del chico. El chico de cabellos azules movió una mano para tratar de acariciar al otro, pero este se lo impidió agarrando sus manos para que no se movieran.

—¿Kentin? ¿Qué...?—su frase fue interrumpida por el beso que le había proporcionado el chico, cerró los ojos y sonrió dentro del beso. El chico militar ante tal acción mordió levemente su labio inferior, poco después sus lenguas se entrelazaban tortuosamente. Cuando el oxígeno quiso tomar presencia se separaron, pero aquello no terminó alli. Kentin no había soltado sus manos aun y dirigía sus labios al cuello del chico de cabellos azules, besó su cuello de forma corta pero luego dio una pequeña lamida. Alexy suspiró nerviosamente, el chico lo notó así que lo soltó y se levantó de su ''asiento''.

—Perdóname, me dejé llevar... ¿es-estás bien?—dijo sonrojado.

—Estoy bien, tonto—dijo bostezando.

—¿Tienes sueño?

—Sí...

—Vamos a la cama—dijo, el chico de cabellos azules se sonrojó—¿O no quieres que durmamos juntos?

—S-sí quiero—dijo agarrando la mano de Kentin. Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la habitación del chico militar.

—Lo siento, no tengo pijamas porque no los utilizo...—le indicó el chico—pero si quieres puedo darte una camisa mía.

—Vale—aceptó sentándose en la cama. Kentin abrió el armario y le dio una camisa a Alexy.

—Puedes cambiarte en el baño—dijo señalando una puerta que había en el pasillo. Él salió de la habitación, se quitó la ropa y se puso la camisa, luego volvió al cuarto de Kentin. Se sonrojó cuando lo vio vestido con tan solo unos bóxer. El moreno lo miró y sonrió, se veía muy tierno con su camisa, le quedaba un poco grande pero para él era perfecta.

—¿Qué?

—Estás adorable—contestó con una sonrisa, el chico se sonrojó nuevamente—. Si quieres puedo irme al sofá, ¿vale?

—N-no, qué-quédate—dijo sentándose en la cama nuevamente.

Kentin se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la frente.

—¿Quieres cenar algo?

—Un vaso de leche, por favor—dijo con una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo—dijo posando sus labios sobre los del otro en un casto beso. Luego salió de la habitación. Alexy suspiró y fue detrás del chico, lo vio en la cocina llenando un par de tazas con leche, se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda.

Él sonrió y puso las tazas en el microondas, luego se giró y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. Se quedaron abrazados todo el tiempo que la leche tardó en calentarse, después sacaron los vasos y pusieron una cucharada de azúcar y otra de chocolate en polvo. Tomaron la leche allí mismo y dejaron las tazas en la encimera. Se dirigieron a la habitación del chico militar, éste se tumbó primero en la cama, luego Alexy.

El chico de cabellos azules se acostó de forma que su espalda quedaba mirando al muchacho, éste se acercó a él y pasó su brazo por encima de la cintura de Alexy.

—Date la vuelta—pidió el chico militar plantándole un beso en su nuca, él obedeció y se colocó de forma que su nariz rozara la del otro. Lo besó tiernamente antes de cerrar los ojos y de esa forma quedándose profundamente dormido.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los gemelos, Armin continuaba jugando con la consola. Notó un peso extra en su hombro, miró a su derecha y se encontró a Lysandro dormido. Sonrió inconscientemente, ¿qué diablos le pasaba? Al final era probable que Alexy tuviera razón sobre lo de que le gustaba Lys, o eso o se estaba volviendo loco.

Dejó la consola sobre la mesa de noche y acomodó al chico victoriano para que se tumbara en la cama. Una vez conseguido esto, se levantó para dirigirse a la cama de Alexy pero una mano se lo impidió. Lysandro había tirado de él y había provocado que cayera en la cama.

—Quédate aquí, es tu cama, ¿no?—musitó.

—Ya, pero tú...—dijo mientras esta vez era el otro quien lo abrigaba y acomodaba.

—Nada, quédate aquí—sentenció cerrando los ojos, Armin lo imitó pero abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando notó la mano del chico rodear sus hombros. Abrió un ojo para observar al chico victoriano, pero este se encontraba con los ojos cerrados.

—Lys—murmuró. Él chisto.

—Duérmete—dijo antes de cerrar los ojos. Armin suspiró y fue quedándose dormido.

No estaba seguro de la hora que era, pero el gemelo de Alexy se despertó cuando sintió algo cálido rozar su mejilla. No abrió los ojos porque estaba cómodo, cálido y extrañamente los brazos de Lysandro rodeándole no le molestaban. Notó ahora algo cálido posarse en su cuello y que luego subía a su oído. Abrió los ojos levemente y vio allí a Lysandro contemplándole. ¿Acaso Lysandro le había estado besando?

—¿Po-por qué hiciste eso?—murmuró. El chico victoriano sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente. ¿Qué era lo estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué Lys estaba tan cariñoso con él? ¿Por qué no se sentía molesto por ello? Oh, mierda. Me gusta Lysandro.

Unas horas después ya se había hecho de día, dos chicos se encontraban en la cama, completamente desnudos aunque eso no era demasiado importante. En efecto, se trataba de Castiel y Nathaniel. Algún rayo de sol se había colado traviesamente por la ventana y provocó que cierto pelirrojo despertara. Primero frunció el ceño, no quería despertarse, ni abrir los ojos, ni moverse. No quería nada, solo quería estarse allí, con el delegado entre sus brazos durmiendo placidamente. Pero no, ahí estaba el sol jodiéndole el momento.

Abrió los ojos perezosamente y atrajo al chico hacia él todavía más. Él aun continuaba dormido tranquilamente, descansando. Así que ahí estaba Castiel para molestarlo, lo movió levemente para que despertara, pellizcaba suavemente su cuerpo e incluso había soplado en su cara para que despertarse. Resignado se acercó a sus labios y besó los del otro suavemente, para no asustarlo demasiado. Finalmente el delegado abrió los ojos.

—Buenos días, jodido bello durmiente. ¿Has dormido bien?—preguntó con una sonrisa arrogante.

—¿Por qué sigo estando desnudo en tu cama?—musitó medio dormido.

—¿Tengo que recordártelo? Podemos repetirlo cuando quieras

—Pervertido—dijo soltándose del agarre de Castiel y sentándose en la cama, seguidamente soltó un quejido que provocó que el pelirrojo soltara una carcajada.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡Es todo por hoy!

Revelaré ahora el título para la segunda temporada que será: EL AMOR NO TIENE REMEDIO (Corazón de Melón)

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO

Por cierto, ¿qué especial queréis primero? ¿Castiel/Nath? ¿Alexy/Kentin? ¿Lys/Armin? El que prefiráis podéis decírmelo en los comentarios :)

NOS VEMOS PRONTO

Gracias por leer


	17. Imprevisible (Especial)

Lysandro apretujaba a aquel chico entre sus brazos tratando de que se despertara pero era imposible. Armin no quería abrir los ojos. Entonces hizo lo mismo que la anterior noche, le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego la nuca y finalmente cerca de la comisura de los labios.

Él comenzó a reaccionar, abrió los ojos y vio al chico victoriano a menos de dos centímetros de su cara, sobresaltado se levantó, soltándose del agarre.

—¡Lysandro!—se quejó pero antes de que volviera a hablar el otro chico lo interrumpió.

—Estaba intentando despertarte.

—¡Pero para eso hay otras formas!—replicó algo sonrojado.

—Ya, pero creí que era mejor opción darte besos que tirarte de la cama—contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Él bajó la mirada, tenía razón, eran mejores los besos a darse una ostia contra el suelo, sí.

—Vo-voy a la cocina, puedes cambiarte ahora—dijo huyendo del lugar y cerrando un poco la puerta. El chico victoriano se quitó la camisa, dejando su torso al aire cuando de repente Armin volvió a entrar. Él abrió la boca varias veces antes de hablar, joder, se sentía nervioso al tener a Lysandro tan cerca y con tan poca ropa.

—¿Qué?—rió.

—Que...quería preguntarte si prefieres leche o café.

—Café, por favor—dijo vistiéndose nuevamente.

—De acuerdo—Armin se giró y rezó porque no hubiera visto su sonrojo. Salió en dirección a la cocina para continuar preparando el desayuno. No se percató cuando Lysandro entró, puso un par de croasanes en un plato y cuando se giró nuevamente fue cuando lo vio. El chico victoriano sonrió al ver la cara del muchacho.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

—Un rato...—respondió.

—Me has asustado—contestó colocando el plato de croasanes sobre la mesa y entregándole una taza de café al otro y otra para él.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa para comenzar a desayunar. Armin comía tranquilo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Lysandro no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

—¿Por qué no dejas de mirarme? Me das miedo—dice con una sonrisa.

—Estás especialmente adorable por la mañana—responde. El chico de ojos azules se atragantó con el café—ah, y también cuando duermes.

—Eres muy cursi—dijo fijando su mirada en el croasan.

—Es la verdad, mírate: tienes el cabello despeinado, los ojos adormilados y tus gestos son... adorables.

—Deja de decir cosas como esas...—musitó ruborizado.

Lysandro sonrió y dio un mordisco a su croasan mientras que el muchacho seguía sin dirigirle la mirada. Continuaron desayunando hasta que finalmente acabaron, Armin recogió las tazas y el plato que usaron y con la ayuda del chico victoriano los lavó y colocó en su lugar.

—¿Puedo quedarme un poco más? No tengo ganas de ir ahora a la tienda para que Rosa me acompañe a abrir la puerta de la casa.

—Claro que puedes, pero... ¿por qué tiene que acompañarte Rosa?—contestó.

—Leigh no confía en mí con las llaves, he perdido siete en este mes.

—¿¡Siete!?—exclamó sorprendido.

—Sí.

—Vaya, es normal que no confíe. Siempre andas perdiendo todo—dijo.

—No los pierdo, solamente olvido donde dejo las cosas.

—Es lo mismo—hizo una pausa—¿quieres seguir jugando a videojuegos? Te recuerdo que me debes un batido en la cafetería que fuimos en otro día.

—Esa partida no contaba.

—Sí que contaba, me tienes que invitar a un batido—insistió.

—Déjame intentarlo otra vez...—pidió.

—Está bien, está bien. Toma, tú primero.

—Vale—dijo agarrando la consola y sentándose en uno de los asientos puff que tenía Armin en su habitación. Este se sentó en el otro y se acercó a Lysandro colocándose a su lado.

La partida comenzó, el chico victoriano pedía ayuda a Armin constantemente y así fue como duró al menos la mitad del juego.

—¡Me toca!—exclamó felizmente. Agarró la consola y comenzó la partida. Estaba muy concentrado hasta que de repente noto la respiración de Lysandro en su oreja. Quería mirarlo, pero si lo hacía iba a perder y no podía permítirselo.

Al chico victoriano se le ocurrió una idea para poder ganar, distraerlo. Por ello respiraba en su cuello, se acercó un poco más y posó sus labios sobre este, dando castos besos.

—Ly-Lys... ¿qué ha-haces?—preguntó sonrojado.

—También te ves algo apetecible esta mañana—musitó con voz ronca en su oído y haciendo que Armin acabara perdiendo la partida. Se sonrojó notablemente.

—Me has hecho perder, tramposo.

—Has perdido solo, podías haberme pedido que te dejara pero no dijiste nada. Pensé que te había gustado—dijo algo ruborizado porque pensó que había molestado al chico.

—Has hecho trampa.

—No, ya he ganado así que me tienes que invitar a tomar un batido—dijo con una sonrisa. Armin bufó.

—Sí, sí claro...—Lysandro miró la hora.

—Son las doce, Leigh se enfadará si llego más tarde, tengo que irme ya.

—De acuerdo...—dijo ayudando a Lysandro a coger la ropa que había tenido puesta el día y la noche anterior. Lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

—Lo he pasado...bien, espero que puedas venir otro día, Lys.

—Claro, yo también lo he pasado muy bien—respondió recalcando el ''muy''.

—Hasta mañana—se despidió. De repente, notó que Lysandro daba un traspiés, en dirección a él. Se giró y agarró el mentón del chico, plantándole un muy corto y suave beso en los labios, tan solo un roce.

—Hasta mañana—dijo antes de marcharse dejando a Armin anonadado. ¿Qué diantres acababa de pasar?

Había pasado dos días, en los estos no había tenido que ir al instituto pero en ese momento estaban a punto de comenzar las clases. Armin no había tenido contacto con Lysandro desde el día en que lo había besado. Estaban en el instituto y él dudaba en si ir a hablar con él o no. De pronto, cuando se giró para dirigirse al aula se topó con el chico victoriano.

—Perdona, no te había visto—se disculpó Lysandro.

—N-no pasa nada—dijo ignorándolo y siguió andando.

—Armin, perdóname si te molesté el otro día—lo escuchó hablar detrás de él. Si se marchaba iba a quedar como un idiota así que prefirió enfrentarlo.

—No te preocupes por eso—se detuvo y se giró para verlo.

—Lo hice porque...—se sonrojó levemente.

—No hace falta que me lo expliques ahora.

—De acuerdo, por cierto, estás sonrojado—Armin se sorprendió ante tal observación.

—Realmente dices cosas extrañas, no me he sonrojado.

—No me mientas, ayer te sonrojaste muchas veces y ahora también lo estás—él bufó.

—Claro que no.

—Sí.

—No.

—¡Sí!

—¡No!

—¡Te digo que sí!

—No seas rídiculo, no estoy sonrojado—mintió algo molesto por la situación, no le molestaba la conversación, si no el lugar en el que hablaban.

—Estás sonrojado y lo sabes—dijo acercándose un poco—¿Por qué te sonrojas?

—Dije que no.

—Por favor—pidió algo cerca de él, Armin dio un paso atrás manteniendo una ''distancia prudencial''.

—No diré nada.

—Vamos, no cuesta nada. Si me dices por qué anularé la apuesta del batido.

—No me sobornes.

—¡Armin! ¡Dímelo!—dijo casi suplicando.

—¿Por qué dices? Porque...—suspiró—¡Me confundes! ¡No sé lo que me haces, pero...! ¡No quiero que dejes de hacerlo!—acabó gritando sin importarle que fuera escuchado en el resto del instituto. El chico sonrió y no pudo evitar darle un abrazo.

—Tú también me confundes—se separó de él y le dio un beso en la comisura del labio, luego entró en la clase. Armin sorprendido miró a su alrededor, por suerte, nadie los había visto. _Lysandro... ¿por qué tiene que ser siempre tan imprevisible?_

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Eso digo yo, Lys... XD

Este es el último capítulo de la temporada en el que aparecen ellos dos u.u ¡pero no os preocupéis! Todavía quedará más en la segunda temporada :)

En cuanto al resumen de la segunda temporada he decidido dejarlo en el último capítulo del especial porque me quedan algunas cosas que encajar.

Es posible que publique mañana o pasado el próximo capítulo porque ya los tengo terminados :3

¡Ah, sí! Quedan dos parejas por el especial, ¿cuál queréis primero: Castiel&Nath o Kentin&Alexy? :D

Espero que os haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer ;)


	18. Cálidez (Especial)

_Alexy se encontraba cómodo. Sentía la cálidez y respiración pausada del chico militar cerca y eso le encantaba. Abrió los ojos levemente y observó a Kentin profundamente dormido. Le dio un beso en la mejilla para que despertara, él abrió los ojos aun medio-dormido y suspiró._

 _—_ _Buenos días...—musitó y se estiró un poco, soltando así el abrazo._

 _—_ _Buenos días—respondió con una sonrisa._

 _—_ _¿Dormiste bien?_

 _—_ _Sí—contestó riendo._

 _—_ _No me apetece para nada moverme—dijo volviendo a abrazar a Alexy. El chico de cabellos azules sonrió y se acercó al chico de forma que su nariz rozara la del otro. Kentin se acercó y lo besó en los labios con delicadeza, poco después se separó._

 _—_ _¿Qué hora es?—le preguntó Alexy._

 _—_ _Diez y cinco, ¿tienes prisa?_

 _—_ _No lo sé, Armin estaba con Lysandro y podría enfadarse si llego muy tarde...—contestó acomodándose sobre el chico._

 _—_ _Probablemente ellos querrán estar solos—susurró el chico militar abrazándolo._

 _—_ _Sí, pero no sé a que hora se irá Lys y...—él lo interrumpió._

 _—_ _Déjalos, no vayas a interrumpirlos ahora—dijo suavemente antes de besar el pelo de Alexy._

 _—_ _Lo que quieres es que me quede—musitó._

 _—_ _Pues claro—sonrió—¿Vamos a desayunar?_

 _—_ _¿No era que no querías moverte?_

 _—_ _Y no quiero, pero a lo mejor tienes hambre._

 _—_ _Un poco—respondió sin haberlo soltado._

 _—_ _Entonces levántate, así no puedo moverme—dijo acariciando la espalda del chico de cabellos azules._

 _—_ _Pero estoy muy cómodo...—refunfuñó desilusionado._

 _—_ _Venga, luego...—fue interrumpido por el beso que le plantó Alexy en los labios. Sonrió y le correspondió, no duró mucho ya que poco después se separaron._

 _—_ _Estoy cómodo—repitió. Kentin rió._

 _—_ _Venga, levántate. Vamos a comer—insistió el chico militar._

 _—_ _No, yo quiero quedarme aquí—y se aferró aun más al muchacho._

 _—_ _Vamos—susurró en su oído y comenzando a darle leves besos en el cuello mientras colaba sus manos dentro de la camisa que llevaba puesta Alexy._

 _—_ _Así haces que tenga más ganas de quedarme—suspiró._

 _—_ _De acuerdo, quedémonos aquí—murmuró antes de besar de nuevo al chico en los labios, pero esta vez con más impaciencia, recorriendo cada centímetro de su boca. Giró sobre el cuerpo del chico, colocándose ahora él encima del otro y se separó._

 _—_ _¡Ja!, ahora soy libre—dijo antes de levantarse y echar a correr._

 _—_ _¡Eh! ¡Tramposo!—exclamó desde la cama riendo, suspiró antes de ir tras él. Lo buscó en la cocina pero no lo encontró allí, se giró para ir a ver en el baño pero entonces él mismo le sorprendió._

 _—_ _¡Me has asustado!—Kentin rió._

 _—_ _Lo siento, no era mi intención—contestó con una sonrisa, Alexy se sentó en una silla del comedor—Tengo ensalada de frutas, ¿quieres?_

 _Él asintió. Kentin trajo un bol con el desayuno y se sentó frente a él. Ambos comenzaron a comer._

 _Unos minutos más tarde ya los dos terminaron el desayuno y en ese momento estaban tumbados en el sofá._

 _—_ _Kentin...—musitó._

 _—_ _¿Eh?_

 _—_ _Hay un exámen cerca, deberíamos estudiar...—dijo siendo abrazado por el otro._

 _—_ _No tengo ganas y menos estando así contigo—contestó plantándole un beso en la clavícula._

 _Alexy sonrió y se acomodó entre los brazos del chico, realmente estaba muy feliz._

 _Desde aquel día habían transcurrido otros dos y ese día debían ir al instituto. Alexy se encontraba charlando ánimadamente con Rosalya en el pasillo cuando distinguió la silueta de Kentin entrar._

 _—_ _Por eso le dije a...¿Alexy? ¿Me estás escuchando?—preguntó al ver que la atención del muchacho no estaba en ella si no en el chico militar—¡Alexy!_

 _—_ _Ah, sí. Perdona, Rosa—dijo algo avergonzado pero con una sonrisa en la cara. En ese instante Kentin pasó por al lado de ambos._

 _—_ _¡Hola, Rosa, Alexy!—saludó con una sonrisa para luego dirigirse a su taquilla._

 _—_ _Hola—contestaron al unísono, el chico de cabellos azules continuaba observando a Kentin._

 _—_ _¿Hay algo que no me has contado? ¿Eh, Alexy?—dijo dándole un codazo._

 _—_ _Esto...—musitó ruborizado—Sí hay algo, pero... ahora no..._

 _Kentin volvió donde se encontraban ambos._

 _—_ _¿No ha llegado nadie más aún?—preguntó._

 _—_ _Sí, Nathaniel está en la sala de delegados, creo que entró con alguien pero no estoy segura. ¡Ah! También vi a Kim en el patio hace un rato—contestó la chica._

 _El moreno asintió, luego dirigió la mirada a Alexy._

 _—_ _Chicos si me disculpáis tengo que hablar con Nathaniel—dijo dirigiéndose a la sala de delegados y entrando._

 _Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, Kentin se inclinó levemente hacia adelante, plantándole un muy corto beso en los labios._

 _—_ _Estamos en el instituto...—musitó Alexy._

 _—_ _Lo sé—respondió—Oye... quería decirte algo._

 _—_ _¿Qué?_

 _—_ _No quiero que... bueno, no es que no quiera, es que es muy pronto para hacer público lo nuestro y..._

 _—_ _Ya, lo entiendo._

 _—_ _Necesito un poco de tiempo para hacerme la idea de que la gente va a saberlo y también..._

 _—_ _Sigues teniendo dudas—completó Alexy._

 _—_ _No es eso, ya te lo dije el otro día—él suspiró._

 _—_ _De acuerdo, nadie sabrá nada—contestó. Kentin miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie más en el pasillo antes de responder._

 _—_ _Gracias, eres el mejor—dijo volviendo a plantarle un corto beso en los labios, en el mismo momento en el que ellos juntaron sus labios la puerta de la sala de delegados se abrió. Ambos se separaron rápidamente._

 _—_ _Eh... Lo siento, chicos. No quise interrumpir—se disculpó—Siempre llego en el momento más indicado—musitó para sí._

 _—_ _No...yo lo siento...—dijo Kentin avergonzado—Rosa... ¿podrías...no decir nada sobre... lo que viste?_

 _—_ _Claro, no hay problema. No diré nada._

 _De pronto escucharon la voz de Peggy en el pasillo también._

 _—_ _¿Decir qué?—preguntó ''inocentemente''._

 _—_ _¡NADA!—exclamaron tratando de escapar._

 _—_ _¡Pero debo saberlo!_

 _—_ _¡Que no es nada, Peggy!—repitieron intentando huir. Como siempre, ella tan cotilla..._


	19. Amor (Especial)

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola!

¡Aiish el último capítulo de la temporada! Esperemos que la segunda vaya bien :)

Hoy, este capítulo va para todas las lectoras que habéis seguido la historia ya fuera solo leyendo o también comentando. Sinceramente, yo no pensaba que esta historia fuera a gustarles y me alegra muchísimo que sea así. También quiero dedicar este capítulo a una chica que ha leído y comentado la historia: BonyHoney. Muchas gracias :3

OTRA COSA: LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA ESTÁ EN MARCHA, les dejaré el resumen en las notas finales :D

No sé que más decir así que NOS LEEMOS EN LAS NOTAS FINALES

DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA

* * *

—Buenos días, jodido bello durmiente. ¿Has dormido bien?—preguntó con una sonrisa arrogante.

—¿Por qué sigo estando desnudo en tu cama?—musitó medio dormido.

—¿Tengo que recordártelo? Podemos repetirlo cuando quieras.

—Pervertido—dijo soltándose del agarre de Castiel y sentándose en la cama, seguidamente soltó un quejido que provocó que el pelirrojo soltara una carcajada.

—Cállate, tú me has dejado así...

—Con tu consentimiento, princesa—dijo con la clara intención de molestarlo.

—No me llames princesa—gruñó.

—Lo que digas, rubia. Vamos a lavarnos, ahora—dijo agarrando al chico en peso y dirigirse al baño.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Suétame!—exclamó. Castiel como respuesta le plantó un beso en los labios que duró bastante y sin haberse separado aun lo dejó de pie en el suelo del cuarto de baño. El pelirrojo abrió el agua y se giró para mirar al chico. Lo vio cabizbajo con el ceño fruncido y una expresión algo molesta.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sigue doliendo?

—Cállate—refunfuñó.

—Pronto iremos a por la segunda así se te pasará el dolor—susurró pícaramente en su oído mientras guiaba al chico hacia la ducha tirando de su mano. Nathaniel le dio un leve golpe en el hombro.

—Idiota.

El agua caía en los cuerpos de ambos, no se tocaban simplemente se miraban. Aunque la mirada de Castiel estaba más devorándolo que observándolo.

—Deja de mirarme tanto y dame la esponja—musitó el rubio. Castiel lo obedeció y se la entregó al chico, se sorprendió cuando el delegado comenzó a pasarla por su cuerpo.

—N-Nath...

Él lo ignoró y continuó frotando la esponja contra el abdomen del pelirrojo, subió hasta la clavícula de este, encontrando allí las marcas que él mismo le había hecho la noche anterior.

—¿Por qué tienes tantas marcas?—preguntó pensando que era imposible que él se las hubiera hecho.

—Fuiste tú.

—No, es imposible que haya dejado tantas...—respondió.

—Todas las hiciste tú, me mordiste muchas veces—dijo sonriendo mientras disfrutaba de las ''caricias'' que le brindaba el chico. Nathaniel no respondió, dejó de frotar al chico y este le quitó la esponja.

La deslizó por todo el cuerpo del chico, con delicadeza y provocando que este soltara algunos suspiros. El delegado sin previo aviso lo besó nuevamente, Castiel correspondió al beso de inmediato, dando a ver en él que no quería separarse del chico. Estuvieron abrazados unos minutos hasta que finalmente se separaron un poco. Nathaniel agarró un bote de champú y comenzó a masajear el cabello del pelirrojo, jugando con él traviesamente.

—Nath...—musitó por lo bajo.

—¿Mmh?—preguntó.

—Por cierto... No te pregunté que qué tal lo que hicimos anoche—dijo el pelirrojo. El delegado se sonrojó, joder, pensaba que no iba a hacer preguntas como esa.

—Bien—susurró secamente.

—¿Solo bien?

—Supongo...—musitó concentrado acariciando el pelo del chico.

—¿Supones? ¿Solo lo supones?

—Joder, de acuerdo. E-estuvo genial, ¿vale?—Castiel rió.

—Sabes que estuvo más que genial, rubia—dijo abrazándolo.

—Sí, sí—contestó siguiéndole la corriente—Creído.

—Rubia—repitió antes de besar su clavícula.

—Castiel...—susurró en un suspiro. Él continuó posando sus labios en el cuello del delegado, luego se acercó a él en un movimiento rápido y posó sus labios apenas tres segundos sobre los del rubio.

—Oye... Nath—lo llamó.

—¿Qué?

—¿Sabes...? Creo que tengo un presentimiento.

—¿Un presentimiento? ¿De qué?—respondió.

—No lo sé, solo sé que no es muy bueno.

—No creo que sea un presentimiento, probablemente sea otra cosa—razonó él.

—No, es un presentimiento y... siento que tiene que ver con nosotros.

—¿Qué sobre nosotros?

—Nath... ¿crees que tu padre se enterará algún día de lo nuestro?—musitó algo avergonzado. El delegado dejó de tocar el pelo de Castiel.

—No sé...—suspiró— tampoco sé cuánto tiempo vamos a durar—el pelirrojo hizo una mueca molesto—pero... si es más tiempo de lo que espero, seguramente se enterará.

—¿Y?

—Si no se entera antes de que me marche de casa, se lo diré yo—esta vez fue Castiel quien daba acariciaba en el cabello del rubio con las manos llenas de champú.

—¿En serio? No te veo muy capaz...

—Soy capaz y lo haré, casi nadie sabe sobre lo nuestro aún—dijo.

—Es mejor así, de esta forma no nos molestaran—dirigió sus manos a la espalda del chico. Nathaniel asintió con la cabeza.

—Por cierto, Castiel... ¿te has planteado qué pasaría si tus padres hubieran llegado anoche? ¿O que llegaran ahora mismo? Realmente no piensas con claridad, ¿sabes?

—Sé que pasaría en ambos casos.

—¿El qué?—suspiró antes de responder.

—Probablemente tendría que contarles que estamos saliendo y eso, mi madre lo sospecharía.

—¿Se lo dirías? ¿No mentirías como haces normalmente?

—Sí se lo diría, de todas formas lo notarán cuando nos vayamos a vivir juntos—dijo con un tono normal mientras continuaba enjabonando el cabello del rubio.

—¿Qué?—contestó, no por no entender, si no por lo que había dicho en aquella frase.

—Que lo notarían cuando nos vayamos a vivir juntos—repitió.

—¿Vivir juntos? ¿Cuándo decidiste eso? Deberías contar conmigo para esas cosas, ¿no crees?

—Lo decidí anoche, ¿es que crees que voy a dejarte ir a vivir solo cuando tus padres y tu hermana te vayan a molestar y hacerte la vida imposible? Ni hablar, yo me iré contigo.

Nathaniel se sorprendió ante tales palabras. Castiel no quería mirarlo, ya que estaba ruborizado y no quería que lo viera, pero igualmente eso no paso desapercibido. El rubio lo empujó dentro de un abrazo, el pelirrojo sonrió y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del delegado.

—Salgamos ya—susurró Castiel rompiendo el abrazo. Ambos salieron de la ducha unos minutos después y tras secarse se dirigieron nuevamente a la habitación.

—¿Dónde está mi ropa?

—Tenemos que ponerla en la secadora—respondió.

—¿Y qué me voy a poner hasta que se seque?

—Por mí puedes quedarte así, rubia—musitó en su oído.

—Pervertido—respondió—, dame algo de ropa tuya.

—¿Unos calcetines?—bromeó.

—Idiota, dame al menos unos boxer.

—Adivina dónde están—canturreó.

—¡Castiel!—se quejó.

—Bésame y te los doy.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Dámelos!

—Si no me besas no te los voy a dar.

—¡Por favor!—pidió.

—Me da igual que lo pidas por favor, si no hay beso tampoco te pondrás nada de ropa.

El delegado gruñó antes de estampar su boca contra la del pelirrojo. El beso no duró demasiado tiempo, Nathaniel se separó unos segundos después.

—Ya, dámelos.

—Buen chico—se burló enseñándole la lengua. Buscó en un cajón y se los lanzó, pero luego se puso él también unos—¿Quieres desayunar?

Nathaniel asintió, luego ambos se dirigieron a la cocina.

—¿Quieres tostadas?

—Sí—contestó acercándose al pelirrojo para ayudarlo.

Nathaniel puso a calentar leche en el fuego, mientras que Castiel untaba algo de mermelada en un par de tostadas. De repente dejó de hacerlo y se aproximó por detrás del rubio, quien se encontraba vigilando el fuego y acercó sus dedos cubiertos de mermelada a la cara del rubio.

—¿Qu-qué haces?

—Pruébala—dijo juguetonamente en su oído.

—N-no—rechazó girando su cabeza.

—Venga, es solo mermelada...—susurró.

—No—se negó. Entonces, Castiel se llevó sus propios dedos a la boca, lamiendo aquella dulce mermelada, se acercó a la boca del rubio, abrazándolo aun por detrás y lo besó en los labios, con suavidad. Nathaniel no le correspondió.

—No me beses ahora—musitó.

—Lo hago si quiero—dijo volviendo a besarlo de manera corta. Ambos rieron.

—Deja de besarme, me vas a dejar más marcas en la boca de las que ya tengo. Van a notar que estamos juntos.

—De todas formas ya lo sospechan—contestó atrapándolo contra la encimera y sonriendo arrogantemente.

—Quiero desayunar, luego podemos...—musitó sonrojado.

—¿Podemos qué?—dijo deslizando sus manos hacia la cintura del rubio. Él bajó la cabeza ruborizado.

—¡Calla!

Había pasado dos días y en ese momento Nathaniel entró a la sala de delegados acompañado de cierto pelirrojo que se coló también en la sala.

—Deberías irte, van a sospechar.

—Me da igual, ya te lo dije, ya lo hacen y además no estamos haciendo nada—respondió—aún.

—¡Eh!—se quejó.

—¿Qué? ¿Algún problema, rubia?—preguntó acercándose.

—Cállate.

—Sé otro momento en el que solo querías que gritara, pero creo que al final te escucharon solo los vecinos.

—¿Qu-qué?

—¿Tu sabes los gritos que dabas? Era imposible que no se enterasen.

—¿Y por qué no...?—él lo interrumpió.

—Porque...—se acercó a él de modo que sus labios casi se rozasen. En ese preciso momento la puerta de la sala de delegados se abrió y se separaron rápidamente.

—¿Interrumpo?—preguntó Rosalya, cerrando la puerta tras sí—Esto... ¿os ibais a besar?

—¡NO!—exclamó Nathaniel aun medio sonrojado—se me había metido algo en el ojo.

—Ah, claro—dijo sarcásticamente.

—¿Necesitas algo?

—En realidad no, solo paseaba.

—¿Paseabas?—intervino el pelirrojo.

—Nada, que tenía que dejar a Alexy y Kentin solos, ya sabéis... no sé... creo que se gustan. Es algo rara su relación, ¿no?

Ambos mantuvieron el silencio unos segundos.

—S-sí—respondió el rubio.

—¿Qué te ha pasado en el cuello, Castiel?—preguntó curiosa al ver una marca medio morada en él.

—Nada que te importe.

—¿Has estado con una chica?—dijo levantado una ceja.

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de nada.

—Ya, claro que no. Me voy ya, perdón la interrupción de antes—dijo saliendo nuevamente de la sala.

—Casi nos pilla—suspira el delegado.

—Tú lo has dicho: casi.

—Deberías tapar esas marcas con algo—observó

—¿Con qué por ejemplo?

—Un pañuelo, una chaqueta con cuello alto, yo que sé.

—Sí, y de paso que sea rosa, no te jode. Que me da igual, por mí como si todo el instituto supiera que fuiste tú, me da igual.

—Pero a mí no—de pronto Castiel agarró el rostro del rubio y le plantó un leve beso en los labios antes de salir de la sala de delegados. Este suspiró.

Definitivamente, Castiel nunca cambiaría. Y él tampoco quería que cambiase.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Aaaish me da mucha pena que se acabe esta temporada u.u

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, no tengo palabras para transmitir lo feliz que estoy por sus comentarios y visitas. Muchas gracias a todas.

Antes de acabar, lo prometido es deuda :P

TEMPORADA 2: El amor no tiene remedio (Corazón de melón)

SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE UNA NO HISTORIA DE AMOR (Corazón de melón)

Toda relación puede comenzar maravillosamente bien, pero ninguna es perfecta y de igual forma puede empezar caer poco a poco debido a un problema u otro, aunque... ¿Podría también mantenerse en pie aún con las circunstancias que se den?

Castiel y Nathaniel finalmente hacen pública su relación en el instituto, muchas alumnas se desilusionan por no poder estar con ninguno de los dos, pero ese no será el único problema que se le planteará a la pareja, ya que cierta persona no está nada de acuerdo con esa relación y esta no se quedará de brazos cruzados.

Para Alexy y Kentin todo puede parecer de color rosa, pero en realidad nada es lo que parece. Habrá una persona que hará que ambos pisen baches en su relación y que cause un lío en sus sentimientos. ¿Podrán seguir adelante a pesar de todo?

Lysandro y Armin son próximos a una relación, pero al principio ninguno se atrevía a hablar de ello. ¿Podrá cambiar alguien esto?

...

Ese es el resumen provisional, posiblemente cambie algunas cosas y añada más pero eso es todo por hoy :D

Ya estoy trabajando en la segunda y espero que os guste.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han leído y seguido mi fic, pasen un buen día/tarde/noche ;D

¡Besos a todas!

PD: ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo y el resumen? ¡Podéis decírmelo mediante un review! ¡Son gratis! :D :3


End file.
